Destined for Greatness
by kariyothesungod
Summary: Naruto in the aftermath of taking the role of Hokage , discovers how lonely it feels to be a king without a queen. After Sakura constant rejections finds he no longer believes in himself when it comes to women. In the early days of his Reign as the seventh hokage he finds himself searching for the woman to stand at his side. Only to discover a flower among his old allies.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lemon in chapter 10 and 19_**

 ** _Hinata joins the story chapter 12_**

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage tower, he looked down at his hometown pondering what he to do. He could see people walking the streets carefree and happy something he missed doing. Once he had become Hokage his goals in life had been reached yet he felt empty. Something within him nibbled at him, something inside told him there was still more to do. As he looked down he could see all of Konoha, from every district to every major attraction Konoha had . It had been three days since he took over as Hokage from Kakashi Hatake.

Apart of him was afraid he wouldn't be able to surpass his sensei, being Hokage was difficult and taxing. Little did he know, it felt like putting on a glove that was meant for him. Every part of being Hokage felt right, maybe that was the reason he felt empty there was nothing to look forward to. No real challenge only an existence without something to strive for or to live for. It became a full month before he realized people had begun to talk , at first he feared it was about being inferior to Kakashi as Kage but it wasn't.

Naruto heard the whispers from the villagers he now protected, they revealed something he hadn't thought about. Ever since Sasuke finally accepted Sakura's love, he hadn't thought about it. The village had been cruel for many years to him but these rumors were different from all the others. They questioned whether he was incapable of finding a woman. Naruto began to wonder himself, in seventh month of his reign of Hokage he began to believe their words. No woman seemed to want him and when he found someone it failed.

These whispers became rumors that everyone spoke of it seemed, the rumors had attacked his ego which he never thought he had. This was the one area in his life he couldn't train to be better at. No amount of working out, or reading would help him. After celebrating a year of his reign a month before he decided to take a walk. He walked along the streets of Konoha shopping district. As he passed onto the primary street he caught sight of Team Asuma. He could see they were celebrating their anniversary as a team.

He began to think about his own team. Team Seven had never been the greatest team out of all the rookies. Naruto could admit that , sure they were the strongest. Clearly three of its members were of the level of Kage. Had Sasuke wanted it , he might have run for Kage after Naruto. Who else in the village could say they were stronger? All the strength in the world meant little.

"Sasuke and Sakura both have their own lives now". Naruto thought to himself feeling the emptiness of being left alone. He had many times tried to hang out with Sakura the months prior to Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding. Even after Sakura became Sasuke's wife and there was no longer any chance of him being with her, he still found it impossible to hang out with her.

They would clash often and he began to appreciate her less. He realized he valued her far more than she did him and it began to bug him too much. After a while they spoke less often, he never told Sakura why he stops trying to hangout or remain close. It seemed pointless to tell her something that could possibly hurt her just so he could feel closure. He entered the restaurant at the edge of the street he was walking on deciding to try it out.

He could see everyone recognize him and scurry off. Those who stayed asked him how many would be attending. He could see something in their eyes flicker, he could see they found it funny to be asking a question they knew the answer too. "Table for 1". They smiled and took him to the V.I.P section. He felt even more isolated. He laid his head against the table awaiting his food. Before his food arrived he felt something move around him. He looked up to see a beautiful blond with the most perfect figure run past his table.

He looked up intrigued at what he saw. "Hokage Sama" He heard her call him. Her tone was playful. He could swear he knew that voice. "Naruto it's been a while, how is the office of Hokage keeping you". She told him with the most playful voice. "Ino?" He replied questioning himself. "Have you already forgotten me?" She laughed as she replied to his question/comment. He got up and hugged her, she blushed as she did not expect him to be so friendly. She had forgotten how Naruto used to be.

For years her team served under Kakashi after he returned from retirement. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all seemed to have vanished always gone on a mission when she returned with her team. Naruto had decided to keep himself busy to avoid Sasuke and Sakura and seeing their happy lives. "Do I look different Naruto? Be honest". She moved her hair and made possess like a model would. He remembered how playful she used to be. He smiled and without thinking opened his mouth.

"You more beautiful than I remember". Naruto turned bright red when processed what he said. Ino turned pink and smiled at Naruto. "You just know what to say don't you Hokage sama". She lightly tapped his shoulder playfully. Naruto could feel himself grin, Ino made him feel real, something he felt he hadn't been in years.

Naruto smiled once again and asked if she join him. She declined stating she came with her group to eat and that he should join them. Naruto got up just as his food arrived, he told the waitress that three others would join him. The waitress nodded and went to make the adjustments needed for the table.

"Well if it isn't our beloved Hokage" Shikamaru proclaimed. He hugged Naruto and shook his hand. "You deserve that office more than anyone else". Shikamaru smiled as he saw Choji and Naruto make eye contact. "Well if it isn't tiny belly?" Naruto eye twitched. "I'm sorry I thought I heard a sore loser speak, but that can't be right". Choji narrowed his eyes.

"A sore loser or a man who was cheated out of a win?" Naruto squinted his eyes. "Well we can always have settled that score next time we eat bbq, can't we Choji?" Choji moved closer face to face with Naruto. "Are we paying for each other or is the Hokage paying?" Choji asked with a scrappy voice. Naruto Smiled. "The Hokage of course". Nodding. Choji hugged him.

"Well then whenever you want a rematch I'm game". Ino laughed and Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Ino why don't you help judge the contest?" Ino blushed "Well I couldn't just refuse our Hokage".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, And Favorite this is dedicated to Blood shy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lunar Eclipse_**

A day after running into Team Asuma he was preparing himself for his meeting. "Lord Hokage" a quiet voiced called out to him. "Karin?" He stared in disbelief as he looked at her.

She nodded and adjusted her glasses. "What brings you to this village?" She moved away from the door she had been leaning on and walked towards Naruto.

"I have a favor to ask". Naruto eyed her thinking about what she might want. "I need a chance at a new life, I know my crimes…." Naruto interrupted her before she finished. "You served on Sasuke's Team, that's more than enough reason for me to pardon you". He got up from his desk and walked to her. Face to Face he put his hand on the side of her face.

"I value loyalty more than any other quality, I will grant you lands and a position in my council, I expect you to show the same level of devotion you showed Sasuke". Karin began to cry; she had never seen anyone be so kind to her. His hand dropped from her face. "Why help me?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. Naruto looked her in the eyes.

"You protected Sasuke Uchiha that is more than enough reason for me to help you, it does help that you are also a member of the Uzumaki clan." Karin looked at him surprised to hear that. Naruto grabbed a lock of her hair softly. "Our clan is famous for have Red hair and extraordinary vitality". He could see she understood. As he looked at her he began to see his mother in her.

It did not take long for him to hear her words within his mind. Karin bowed before and left humbly thankful to him. He remembered her words concerning the woman he should end up with. He thought it was Sakura as she matched everything his mother described but it had proven wrong. He also considered Hinata at a point but he ruled her out a long time ago.

"Sakura is like the strongest of winds, too strong and violent incapable of letting anything grow, Hinata had been like the softest of winds, too weak to help when the smoldering heats arrived. He could not help but think this. Naruto found Sakura too strong a personality while Hinata too weak and submissive. His time learning Sage mode taught him balance.

"I need a woman who is the balance of both of them". He heard Karui enter the room, she was carrying some files. "I saw a red head level your office lord Hokage". She teased him. She gave him a suggestive look. "And they say you can't find anyone".

Naruto's head fell to the table. Karui ran to his desk. "I didn't mean it that way". She waved her hands in front of her. She had placed the papers down before she reached him. Naruto looked up.

"She was a member of Sasuke's former team, she was asking for a second chance." Karui smiled. "Did you give her a second chance"? Naruto got up from his desk and nodded. "I need a walk". He left Karui and walked outside the tower.

Karui looked at her papers in-between surprised and sad for her Kage. Naruto decided he needed to visit Ino. She had been on his mind ever since ran into her with her team. He went to her families' flower shop. As he walked in he saw her father. "Lord Hokage". He was surprised to see him. He bowed his head. Ino looked surprised too. "I need some flowers". Naruto blushed he didn't know what he was doing. Ino nodded and came around the counter to take his order. "Do you have a certain type you have in mind?". She smiled. He couldn't help him but grin. As he took a pose pretending to be thinking about he glanced at Ino every now and then. Her father caught on and smiled as he took his leave. "I will take care of counting our inventory".

Naruto was happy to see him leave, he wanted to talk to Ino one on one. "I'm not sure what she likes, what is your favorite flower?". He gave her his best smile. She blushed. She didn't think he would ask her opinion. "Well my favorite flower is the Ocean Breeze Orchid". She smiled. Naruto nodded. "I'll have a dozen Ocean Breeze Orchids, Deliver them to here". Ino nodded. She grabbed a card and handed it to Naruto. "Here's the card make sure you write something romantic for that special girl". Naruto turned pink.

He wrote on the card and sealed it. "Make sure no one reads it please". He asked Ino. Ino nodded. "I like a man who's got some mystery in him". Naruto thanked her and left. As he walked out after paying her he stole a glance.

"Even in uniform she's beautiful". He had learned from pervy sage how to write to women, he hoped it worked this time. He called Choji to his office. "Choji I have an urgent mission for you and your team". Choji bowed his head ready for what was to come. Naruto turned a bit red embarrassed to be saying it.

"It will be a class S ranked mission". Naruto began sweating he was finding it hard to say this. Choji eyes widened and he was excited. "We need your team to attend the Black Moon Tournament tomorrow night". Choji faced dropped. "You want me and my team to enter the all you can eat contest?" Naruto nodded. Coughing he cleared his throat.

"It will be a paid mission of course and I will be there to meet your challenge, make sure you tell your team". Choji eyed him carefully and nodded. "Well I don't know what you got planned but I not going to say no to free food and free pay ". He walked away muttering under his breathe. "Best Hokage ever". Naruto heard but pretended not to. It was the night of the tournament and Naruto entered the building in his Hokage attire.

The crowd there went wild. The announcer began addressing him. "Ladies and Gentleman we have yet another contender here for this tournament, The heavy weight champion and rival to the legendary warrior Choji, Our own Hokage Lord Naruto". The crowd went wild. Naruto looked around unfazed by the crowd.

He found Ino and shyly walked to her. "You look beautiful tonight Ino". He gave her his best smile. Ino blushed pink as she smiled back. She was wearing a dark purple dress that showed off her body perfectly. She was wearing matching heels that made her stand out more. Shikamaru was at her side talking to Choji. Shikamaru turned to face Naruto. "Lord Hokage" he called out to Naruto. "I hope you're ready for this contest." Shikamaru just smirked.

He already knew who it would come down to. "Well Choji are you ready?" Choji just cracked his neck. "Remember Ino you said you would call the winner". Ino laughed and nodded. The tournament began with Choji and Naruto duking it out.

Naruto tried his best not get himself dirty while Choji did not care. It cost Naruto an early lead but he continued on. It was an hour in a half into the contest when it came down to Naruto and Choji. They were both at the limits. Choji was about to win as Naruto felt himself passing out. "Kurama help me please I need to win".

Naruto pleaded with him. Kurama laughed but helped him out. There was one last Cake and Choji went for it, but his hand began to shake and dropped it. Naruto grabbed the cake and ate it. Choji's eyes widen and he fainted. "The Winner is Our beloved Hokage, do not worry Choji has just fainted he will be alright".

The crowd went wild. Naruto cleaned himself off and walked over to Ino. "So who won?" Ino smiled and picked a piece of cake off of Naruto's face. She ate the piece. "I say I won". She laughed as Naruto began laughing too. A delivery for Naruto Uzumaki. A man arrived with flowers. Naruto Switched out the tags and Handed the flowers to Ino. "There must be a mistake it says here for Ino yamanaka." He pointed to the note.

She read the note surprised. "Read the Card". She opened the very card she had given Naruto. "To the most beautiful flower, in grandest of gardens, let me humbles words, be heard by your beautiful heart". She teared up and grabbed Naruto's collar. She kissed him. "Your Prize for winning the contest". Naruto felt his heart beat in his chest. "May I have more?" Ino kissed him again. "Maybe".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, And Favorite._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Deciding what fate will befall the Uzumaki clan_**

A day after the contest ended Naruto found himself contemplating what his next move was. It did not take long for all of Konoha to discover his interest in Ino and for them to start gossiping about it. "She so beautiful, her eyes, her lips, there's nothing more perfect." Naruto thought to himself as he threw a ball against the ceiling of his room.

As it bounced back he would relaunch it, he played this game as he thought about Ino. "Lord Hokage" Karui called out to him. Naruto got up from his bed and walked to the door. "What is it?" He called out unsure if he wanted to start work yet. "You have a guest". Karui sounded happy as she said it. Naruto tapped the door twice and left to shower.

Karui smiled and left understanding he needed time to prepare. "The Lord Hokage will be with you in a minute". Karui told his guest. She bowed before leaving. Ino couldn't help but think about Naruto.

They had not spent much time together when they were young, but she knew him enough to see how much he changed. "He's a man now, that boy grew up thanks to Sasuke". Ino thought to herself as she watered the plants Naruto gave her. "His sage training thought him discipline, and his tail beast training taught him control". She laughed bit thinking about how they used to call him a clown.

"I wonder what they say about him now". She bit her lip as she thought about what it would be like to be with him. She got dressed and prepared herself she wanted to see Naruto. "He deserves a treat".

She blushed thinking about what she wanted to give him. Naruto opened the door to his office and was surprised to see Karin. "Karin? What brings you to my office?" Naruto told her calmly. He was actually curious as to why she would be wanting to speak to him.

"Lord Hokage, I wanted to ask if you could explain the role I would be playing in your council". Naruto eyed her he was sure Karui would have told her. In truth Karin wanted to see Naruto, without Sasuke or Naruto she did not know anyone in the village. "Lord Hokage would you like to come over for dinner? I need to thank you somehow for allowing me to stay here and for giving me a home". Naruto was taken back by her offer. Naruto bowed his head. "Very well I accept, tell me when and I'll pass by".

Karin smiled she remembered the first time she met Naruto. She remembered how light and strong his chakra felt, it was the opposite of Sasuke's at the time. Even now it felt stronger and even the tailed beast within him felt calmer and no longer hatred made physical. "Sasuke" she whispered to herself.

She thought it funny how fate would place them so close yet so far from each other. "Your role within the council will be to take over as head of security and all of its divisions including prisons etc." Karin shook her head surprised. "Why do you place so much faith in me?" Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to the window behind him. "As Hokage it is my duty to protect this land and its people, it is also my duty to understand its people". He smiled at Karin.

"My job is to understand my people's strengths and to use them to make our village stronger". Naruto faced her now looking away from the windows. Karin blushed she never felt so much confidence in a man before, this was the opposite of what Sasuke had. Sasuke to her had been a man so full of confidence in his own strength that it radiated a feeling of dominance suppressing others with its strength. Naruto held a confidence in himself as well but also his people, and his village.

That made it radiate off of himself and give power to all who fought with him. "You served under Orochimaru as his jailor, and understand security better than most, this role fits you perfectly". Naruto told Karin as he grinned. Karin couldn't help but thank him for his belief in her.

"Lord Hokage, I see your busy I will come back later". Naruto turned to face the door where he heard a woman's voice. "Ino?" Ino faced turned a bit red as she felt jealousy run through her for a minute. He noticed her eyes. Ino had seen Naruto still hold onto Karin's hand. Naruto let go and walked towards Ino. "Lord Hokage thank you for seeing me today I will take my leave". Karin bowed and left. Naruto smiled and bowed as well.

Karin and Ino's eyes met but they said nothing as Karin passed. "So Karin is in the village?" Ino asked Naruto she tried to hide her jealousy. Naruto was oblivious to her tone.

"Yes she wanted to start over so I gave her the opportunity to do so". Naruto asked Ino to wait a moment as he grabbed something. As he returned he could see Ino looked a bit calmer. "Okay close your eyes and don't peak". Naruto hid a stuffed wolf behind him. "Okay now look". He handed her a stuffed wolf teddy bear with green eyes. "It matches your eyes". Naruto smiled. Ino kissed him as Naruto turned red. "I like it". Naruto kissed her back.

"Lord Hokage I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss your council meeting". Karui could feel Naruto sigh from within. "I understand I'm still on the clock either way". He told Karui as he parted lips with Ino. Ino blushed and told Naruto he owed her a date for this interruption. Naruto bowed and promised to make it up to her. Naruto eyed Karui as he removed the lip-gloss from his lips. "So what was so important it couldn't wait"? Naruto tried to hold back his disappointment.

Karui bowed her head almost apologizing her doing her job. "No don't, it's your job to keep me in line, please tell me what it is". Karui stood tall as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "Lord Kazekage and Sasuke Uchiha will be joining your council meeting". She bowed her head and left. "I take it they didn't explain why". Naruto told Karui as she left. Naruto understood why she left, who would want to stay to be drilled about questions they couldn't possibly answer.

"Well I better get ready to deal with both men, if they are going to be in that meeting it won't be for a social call". Naruto muttered to himself. He walked over to the widows overlooking Konoha. "Sasuke and Gaara what are you here for?" He asked himself as he pressed his hand against the glass window.

 ** _Please review, comment, and favorite._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A New Fire Awakens**_

Naruto sat uncomfortably in a chair across from Karin. Karin watched Sasuke as she moved around in her seat. She blushed looking at him. Sasuke gave her a look and went back to watching The Fire Daimyo. He was attending this meeting under the request of Gaara. Naruto eyes landed on Karin.

Naruto smiled at her trying to get her to feel at ease. Karin smiled back without thinking. Sasuke and Gaara caught this but both refused to comment on it.

Sasuke and Gaara had decided to each take a seat at each of his sides. The council meeting had started without an issue. "Well now that everyone is here". Naruto eyes landed on Sai and Mitoku.

"Why don't you start Sai?" Sai began to explain the economic state of Konoha's financial districts. Naruto eyes could Sasuke moving annoyed to be stuck in the meeting.

"Do you have something to say Sasuke?" Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "Not a word Lord Hokage". Sasuke tone was neutral. Naruto eyed him. "What does Sasuke have planned?" Naruto questioned himself as he struggled to maintain focus on Sai's words. Karui as usual was writing every word down.

It was unlike Sasuke to be mellow and respectful. Naruto was on edge expecting something major to be announced or revealed. He looked over to Gaara who held the same face Sasuke had for years. "I'm surrounded by two men who looked to be walking around in life with their poker faces permanently on". Naruto thought to himself. After Sai did his report, Mitoku did his. "Sasuke or Gaara who wants to go next?" Gaara and Sasuke shared a look.

"It doesn't matter, were on opposite sides of the same subject". Sasuke told Naruto. He sounded almost uninterested in the topic. Karin watched Naruto and Sasuke. She noticed how each talked reflected like a mirror what she felt their chakra radiated . She couldn't help but find Naruto at the very least fascinating. "I have never seen anyone talk to Sasuke like that".

She thought to herself. Most men feared Sasuke but Naruto didn't. "Okay then let's find out why you are here Sasuke". Naruto Announced as the room settled down. "I have come to Konoha to ask for your approval and Support of a new nation that seeks acknowledgement." Sasuke tone was serious as he told Naruto.

He stood up in front of the council. Karin watched him with Fascination. Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. "What nation and what lands?" Sasuke cleared his throat.

Gaara got up from his seat. "We call ourselves the land of the black sun, Takigakure, Otogakure, and the lands connecting in the middle have already accepting the unification." Sasuke told the council with an all too serious tone. "So you have allied yourself and no longer want to be a part of Konoha". Sai commented as he noticed the "WE". Sasuke did not answer him. "That what it seems like". Karui commented.

"So it is done already and you seek the approval of one of the fire great nations to acknowledge and validate its existence". Naruto commented trying to make sure he got all the details down. Gaara spoke out at last. "If these Nations have been strong armed into joining Sasuke we will be helping Sasuke become a tyrant".

Gaara commented. Sasuke gave him an irritated look. "Sasuke has never been a talker, he couldn't sweet talk that many people". Naruto defended Sasuke. Karin watched Naruto happy to see him in control. "So far it sounds like Sasuke needs my support, as you will not give him any".

Gaara remained silent. The fire Daimyo felt almost out of place. "What does Konoha get out of helping you start a nation?" The Fire Daimyo asked Sasuke. Naruto raised his hand. "I acknowledge your nation, but only if you accept my three requests". Sasuke turned to Naruto and nodded.

"What are they?" Gaara gave Naruto a Questioning look. He questioned how rational he was when it came to Sasuke. The Fire Daimyo fumed with anger but he was not going to question Naruto. "First request is that Konoha receive all your trading for six months, after that you Konoha and Sunagakure with split the trade in half. After the year you will do as you please." Gaara smiled he understood now his doubts were unfounded.

"I will make it happen". Sasuke replied. The Fire Daimyo was now a lot happier to see this deal. "We will make a lot of money". He thought to himself. He watched Sasuke closely. "Second Request is that you enter an alliance with Konoha and Sunagakure within a year of your Nation being recognized as a sovereign nation." Gaara had no choice but to thank Naruto on his inclusion of Sunagakure. By including both nations into the agreement it made their lands stronger for it. Sasuke understood why Naruto required that. "Acceptable". Sasuke was glad Naruto gave him time to do so. He did not know how long a request like that would take to arrange. "The last request is that you become Kage of that land, I require someone I trust to trade with and entrust a new land to". Sasuke eyes widened. Gaara eyes fell on Naruto then Sasuke. He questioned the reasoning for this. Naruto and he had fought so hard to become Kage and Sasuke was receiving it by default. "What?" Naruto cleared his throat.

"I need someone in charge of that land who I trust personally to maintain order and to be accountable". Sasuke was unsure what he felt. "You wanted to start a new home for your clan to be rebuilt and for your people to have a place that was yours". Naruto commented. Gaara bowed his head to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Well sometimes that requires sacrifice, and that is my last request ". Sasuke could see Gaara had accepted him as Kage already and so did Naruto. "I have no choice then. As the meeting ended Sasuke and Gaara both asked Naruto to join them at a restaurant they had reservations at.

"I'll meet you there". Naruto told them as he approached Karin. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked Karin. Karin looked up from her seat. "I don't know how to feel; I wasn't aware Sasuke had been planning on uniting the lands". Karin voice was breaking. As Karin stood up Naruto hugged her.

"I know today must have been hard on you, seeing Sasuke after all this time would naturally bring emotions up". Karin felt Naruto's heart beat as she heard his voice. She felt better when he hugged her. "It must even more difficult hearing your old home land will be transformed so drastically". Karin looked up. Naruto released her and bowed taking his leave. "I have to take care of some business, I hope you feel better".

Naruto told her in a kind tone. Karin walked in front of Naruto and kissed him. "Thank you for your words".

Karin bowed her head. Naruto couldn't figure out what to say. He just walked towards the restaurant Sasuke and Gaara waited for him at.

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and comment_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Nightmare unfolds_**

Sasuke looked up seeing Naruto enter the restaurant. Naruto sat down taking his seat across from both Sasuke and Gaara. They looked like a triangle in a way. "I don't know what to say, never been great at saying thank you". Sasuke looked ashamed as he said it. "You are going to make Konoha rich, your helping me out , I should be thanking you". Naruto replied with a grin. Gaara began chuckling. Sasuke couldn't help but be grateful to have a friend to make light of the most serious situation he had ever been a part of.

"So Gaara what did the other Kage say?" Naruto looked at Sasuke waiting to see his reaction. Gaara looked to be caught in between a rock and a hard place. "They held the same reservations as me". Gaara felt all too aware of what Naruto was really asking. "I don't fault you for uniting them against me". Sasuke commented avoiding eye contact with Gaara. Gaara looked up ashamed to have treated a future partner like that.

"What I did caused the world to see me as a threat". Sasuke words while serious held an all too familiar sound. Naruto couldn't help but remember his past. "Naruto" Ino voice rang from behind him. Naruto grinned as he heard it. Sasuke and Gaara both smirked seeing Naruto light up. "Seems like Christmas everyone is getting something today". Sasuke commented. Gaara motioned Sasuke and him leave Naruto alone with Ino.

"He deserves a lil happiness for all the work he has done". Gaara commented. Naruto got up and walked up to Ino. "Sorry to interrupt your business dinner". Ino commented as she pointed to the empty table. Naruto turned to see the table empty devoid of his friend's presence. Naruto shrugged. "It's not like they talked much". Naruto grinned. "Was that Sasuke and Gaara?" Ino questioned Naruto surprised to see them. "It was, they visited asking if Konoha was interested in a trade agreement". Ino put her hands on Naruto's chest.

"And you successfully got Konoha a great deal?" Ino's hands pressed down on Naruto's chest. "The best deal possible , are you busy today?" Naruto couldn't help but find her even more beautiful every single time he ran into her. "I just got off work and wanted to get something to eat". Ino showed off her new Business card she had recently printed showing her business revamp. "I just ordered and my company left why don't you stay?" Naruto extended his hand.

"What do you think the Raikage will do?" Sasuke asked with genuine interest to Gaara. "I don't know, but he is usually against forming anything that can potential rival his nation. "It will be many years before my nation can even stand afoot with the five great nations". Sasuke replied. Gaara smiled.

Karin walked into her home and began thinking of the dinner she wanted to have with Naruto. "Sasuke" Karin whispered to herself as she remembered his cold personality. "Even with him there, I still think of Naruto over him". Karin thought to herself. "Naruto has given me more in days than Sasuke did in years".

There was bitterness to her thoughts that made her cringe. "I won't think of him anymore why waste my time on someone who wouldn't waste a second on me". Karin picked up a lamp in her place and threw it against the wall. "There, I will pretend that was Sasuke and that was me destroying every emotion I had for him, he is dead to me". Karin thought to herself. "oh great now I have to clean it". Quickly realized the mess she made . Karin picked up the pieces as she cleaned the area. She was grateful to have a home to make a mess in, instead of living inn to inn.

"Choji, do you think Naruto and Ino will work?" Shikamaru threw a bag of chips at Choji. Choji caught it and quickly opened it. "I don't know women are hard to read!" Choji replied. "I want Ino to be happy she deserves it, after her father died in the last battle of the war she hasn't been the same". Shikamaru commented. Choji stopped eating for a moment. "Your father died that day too, you haven't looked to find someone for self to fill the hole". Shikamaru looked at Choji surprised to hear his words. "I didn't mean someone to replace your father, I meant someone to make your life more complete". Choji replied.

"Your one to talk, you say your weight is what stops you from finding a girlfriend but we both know you can control and change your bodies size when you want to". Shikamaru pointed with his finger. "Fine then, why don't we both try to find someone together". Choji replied. "You mean go to some kind of dating program?" Shikamaru looked uneasy at the thought. "Maybe, I don't know, let's try to help Ino and maybe it will help us out". Choji replied. Shikamaru watched Choji throw out the empty bag of chips. "How do you figure?" Shikamaru asked genuinely interested in Choji train of thought. "They say if you help someone find their happiness you will find yours on the way". Choji replied.

Shikamaru looked to be considering it. "Fine then we will do it your way, lets visit Naruto at his office then and speak to him". Shikamaru suggested. Choji nodded and followed Shikamaru lead. Karui cleared the room of all the papers left over from the meeting. Choji entered the office of the Hokage and found all the rooms had their doors open. "You look on the left side and ill check the right side rooms". Shikamaru nodded.

Choji walked into the meeting room and spotted a female figure picking up papers from the floor. Choji couldn't help but find her attractive. She had an hour glass figure, with bright red hair and was wearing a secretary uniform. He couldn't see her face as he body was facing the wall but he suspected she was very attractive. "Ummm…do you work here?" Choji nervously asked.

Karui hit her head against the table as she was startled by Choji sudden voice. "Owww" Karui muttered to herself. Choji moved closer to help pick up the papers she dropped as penance for causing her to hurt herself. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think, let me help you with these papers Mrs." Choji nearly stumbled as he said it. Karui turned seeing Choji for the first time. "Karui, I'm not married". Karui replied with a smile.

Choji smiled she was far cuter than he imagined, and he found he eyes the most intense and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "You have beautiful eyes". Choji said it without thinking. Karui smiled. "Thank you. …." Karui motioned with her hands. Choji snapped back into reality. "Choji". Shikamaru found most of the rooms empty and was about to check the last one before returning to the other side to find Choji. "Shikamaru?" Temari called out.

Shikamaru turned finding Temari behind him. She was wearing a red vibrant dress with her hair fixed up. "Temari". Shikamaru muttered barely audible. He was surprised to see her and the words had left his mouth. Temari posed for Shikamaru. "What do you think?" Temari asked Shikamaru about her new dress. Shikamaru without thinking replied. "Your beautiful". This caught Temari off guard a blush spread across her face. It took a full minute for Shikamaru to catch on to what he said, he couldn't help but admit she looked even more attractive than when he last seen her.

"I mean the dress is beautiful, you are too ". Shikamaru's face turned red. "Troublesome". Shikamaru thought to himself. "I came here to Konoha to visit with my brother". Temari smiled seeing Shikamaru finally admit to himself he liked her. "Gaara is here?" Shikamaru was surprised to hear this. "We are planning on leaving in three days after a benefit for charity, would you want to be my date for it?" Temari smiled. Shikamaru couldn't help but remember Choji's words earlier. "I couldn't just let anyone take the ambassador to Suna could I?" Shikamaru replied with a grin.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Naruto and Karin's dinner plan


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dinner for Two_**

Naruto entered Karin's home surprised to see how it was decorated. There was a familiar feeling to it almost as if something about reminded him of a past memory. "Lord Hokage please sit". Karin motioned with her hands. "Thank you for inviting for dinner, I rarely get home cooked meals". Naruto nervously explained. Karin gave him a look of surprise. "Did your girlfriends ever cook for you?" Karin voice was soft and her tone leaned on curiosity rather than judgment. Naruto raised his hand to massage his neck while he nervously thought of how to tell her he had been single his whole life. "I bet Sasuke never had to tell a girl he was single his whole life". Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke felt a disturbance in the force. Gaara stopped seeing Sasuke look uncomfortable . "What is it?" Gaara questioned. "I don't know feels like someone needs my help". Gaara turned around and kept walking. Sasuke followed him. "When was the last time you helped someone". Gaara commented as they walked. "You have a point". Sasuke replied

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled trying to catch Choji's ear. "That sounds like Shikamaru, I have to go but I'm glad I met you, maybe I can see you another time?" Choji felt nervous, exited, and partial nauseous at the same time. In truth this was the first time he had asked anyone out and his emotions were running on max making his body feel all three at once. Karui paused for a moment unsure what she wanted to do. She had taken the role serving under Naruto in a new land because she wanted something new in her life. All her life she had spent it in her village, but after the war she knew there was just too much out there to stay in one place. Karui smiled and nodded. "I think I'm available tomorrow after six if you're interested". Choji felt all the air knock out of his body in a single moment. "Great ill pick you up here?" Choji was unsure where to pick her up, he was still surprised she said she would want to meet with him again.

Shikamaru and Temari looked through every room slowly unsure if Choji was still around. "We planned on finding Naruto and talking to him". Shikamaru commented seeing Temari was in the dark as to why they were searching for Choji there. Temari smiled when she found Choji, Shikamaru was done searching the third room on Choji's side when he heard Temari call him over. Temari pointed to Choji. "I think he is meeting up with a friend". Temari smiled happy to see Choji happy and potentially meeting someone. "I don't recognize her, Choji only has Ino, Tenten, and Hinata as female friends". Shikamaru commented. Temari grinned. "No wonder you have been single this whole time, your clueless when it comes to women". Temari grinned. Shikamaru gave her a look of confusion.

"I have lived on my own since my parents passed away, I hear we have that in common". Naruto confessed. Karin handed Naruto a bowl of popcorn. "Dinner will be a bit late because it took longer to cook the duck than I thought". Karin confessed she could see Naruto confusion at the Popcorn. Karin sat down a seat away from Naruto so they could talk without making him nervous. "My parents died also when I was young and I was an orphan, but as you grew older didn't you have several girlfriends?" Karin asked Naruto genuinely curious. Naruto's face turned a shade red and his heart raced. He couldn't help but try to play it off. "I had offers". Naruto replied. Karin smiled seeing Naruto clearly try to save face. "You had offers but you declined because you didn't want a girlfriend?" Karin smiled seductively towards Naruto.

"Here this will help, here's my number and you can pick me up at my place, it's an apartment complex in the shopping district so it will be a bit noisy and crowded". Karui handed Choji a paper and smiled when she saw Choji light up. "Thank you". Choji replied unsure how he was still speaking. His body felt exhausted, it was as if his heart had been going one hundred miles an hour then shifted down to a slow twenty-five miles an hour and back. He sat down on one of the chairs confused and happy. "So did you find Naruto?" Shikamaru's voice emendated from the doorway. Choji sat up right away he had been leaning against the wall, his mind was still processing everything. "Who was that?" Shikamaru motioned towards the door signaling the girl who left. "A future wife perhaps". Temari thought to herself. "Karui, she works for Naruto". Choji replied.

Shikamaru felt a jab on his ribs. "oww" Shikamaru voiced his pain even if it was very minor it caught him off guard. "oww?" Choji questioned him. Choji had not seen the jab that Temari had hit Shikamaru's ribs with or Temari herself. Shikamaru turned his head looking towards Temari. Shikamaru had been standing in the center of the doorway waiting. Temari gave him a look and moved her hands signaling she introduce them. "Oh right, this is Temari she is Gaara's sister". Temari walked into the room and extended her hand to shake Choji's. Choji eyes widened, he had heard her name before but when she stood in front of him he knew why she stood out in his memory. "Choji we should check somewhere else for Naruto in case he is close by "Shikamaru commented to Choji as he saw them shake. Choji nodded in agreement.

Naruto felt his face burn from embarrassment. "I was never successful with girls, I focused on a single girl my whole life, Sakura Haruno but she married my best friend instead". Karin eyes widen she wasn't aware of this. "Your best friend is Sasuke Uchiha isn't it?" Karin replied. Naruto nodded confirming her suspicions. Karin got up and went to the kitchen to check on the food. "Naruto". Naruto looked towards the Kitchen when he heard his name. "I got an apple pie here and I wanted to put some frosting on it, would you help me?" Karin voice sounded sincere which made Naruto hurry faster to the kitchen. "Sure I'll help what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked. "First try the frosting". Karin replied. Naruto got a spoon and took a portion for himself from a bowl that was filled with frosting.

"It's really good". Naruto commented as he grinned. "There is some on your face". Naruto looked up surprised to hear this. "Where?". Naruto questioned. Karin pulled out a Frosting gun which she held behind her back and use it to cover his cheek with it. "There." Karin replied. Naruto looked at Karin's eyes surprised and a bit embarrassed to be caught by an easy trick like that. Karin wiped a small bit of frosting off Naruto's face slowly. "Tastes good". Karin commented. Naruto felt his blood rush in body. Karin kissed Naruto cheek where she cleaned the frosting off. Naruto froze unsure what to do. "I think I got some on me". Karin commented. Naruto eyes landed on Karin. She did have frosting on her but it was centered around her lips. "Could you help me out?" Karin asked flirtatiously.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter Temari and Ino meet


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rolling the Dice_**

(Sasuke's Point of view)

"Did you ever think you would be the person you are today?" Gaara questioned Sasuke as they waited for their escorts to arrive. Sasuke raised an eyebrow surprised that Gaara would ask that. Sasuke shook his head. "I Don't think I ever saw myself living past killing Itachi, and now that I have to move on". Sasuke replied hesitating for a moment. "You don't feel it's real?" Gaara replied looking into Sasuke's waiting to see his reaction. Sasuke nodded. "Sometimes I feel as if I died in that battle against him and this is all a dream". Sasuke replied. Gaara nodded. "I had the same feeling when I became Kazekage, a feeling of being in a dream".

(Karin's Point of View)

Naruto backed away a bit shocked. "I don't know if I should be". Naruto replied. "You said you haven't been seeing anyone". Karin replied. Naruto nervously moved away. "I don't have a girlfriend but I have gone on two dates with Ino and…" Naruto nervously replied. "You don't want to ruin it?' Karin questioned. Naruto nodded. "What do you feel for her?" Karin questioned. Naruto felt a strong blush spread across his face. "Could it be that your focused on her because she was the first to accept your feelings and not because you genuinely like her?" Karin asked.

(Ino's Point of View)

Ino walked along the streets of the main shopping district unsure what she wanted to do. Ino would often take walks to clear her head or to plan out an event ahead of time this was routine. But ever since Naruto entered her life she was unsure of what she wanted and her walks became more about organizing herself than anything else. It was as if Naruto had shown her a new way to look at life, a different way that she hadn't thought of before. "Ino?" a woman's voice called out to her from the side. Ino turned to face the voice that called her. "Sakura?" Ino voice showed how surprised and bewildered she was at her appearance. "I haven't seen you really since the war ended". Ino commented. Sakura bowed her head. "After Sasuke finally accepted my feelings, I traveled with him where ever he went". Sakura replied. "I saw him not that long ago with Naruto and Gaara". Ino replied

(Karui's Point of View)

Karui entered her home and began putting her stuff away. "Choji" Karui repeated his name over and over in her mind. When she moved to this city she didn't know what to expect, naturally apart of herself wanted to be welcomed with open arms. "I wonder what kind of man he is". Karui pondered as she slipped into some casual clothes she used at home. She had never dated that many men in her life but she had a few serious and short term relationships. "Konoha is a far different land and world than my own, even if that's the case will the men be worse or better?" Karui threw a soft stuffed bear against the wall of her bedroom and watched it return to her hand, she repeated this over and over as she thought about Choji.

(Sasuke's Point of view)

"Your marriage with Sakura Haruno did that feel real or something you didn't even focus on". Gaara asked as he braced himself for the beginning of their journey back to their respective homes. Sasuke normally would never answer that but he knew him and Gaara where kindred spirits both reflections of the other. Sasuke stopped to reply. "Some days I feel my marriage and my time spent with Sakura other days I just seem to drift through it and only remember it because of our anniversaries". Sasuke replied truthfully. Gaara gave him a look of understanding. "What about you?" Sasuke asked. Gaara seemed to be caught off-guard because he paused having to think about the question. "Before I became Kazekage I had no interest in sharing my life because frankly I wasn't living a life, I was alive just not living it". Gaara replied. Sasuke gave him a look of understanding.

(Karin's Point of View)

Naruto backed away further and took a moment to reply. "It's true she is the first to not completely blow me off and treat me like dirt". Naruto replied grimly. Karin's eyes narrowed. "I know how that feels like too, so I don't blame you for feeling the same even now you're the first man to treat me like a person". Karin replied with a blush that soon turned her face bright red from embarrassment. Naruto walked closer to Karin. He pulled her in and kissed her and then slowly parted from the kiss. "I shouldn't reject someone's feeling so brashly like they were done to me but I don't want for either of us to start something that isn't real". Naruto replied to Karin's look of confusion. Karin lowered her head. "You want to take things slow so there won't be any confusion or mix feelings". Karin replied with a genuine smile. Naruto nodded and then he thanked her for dinner. Karin smiled and offered to give him some food to take home which Naruto accepted.

(Ino's Point of View)

Ino felt bit ashamed she didn't think Sakura would be with her Husband visiting. "You did see him?" Sakura replied a bit surprised to hear that. "You didn't know?" Ino replied confused as to why she didn't know. Sakura could see the look of confusion and decided to clear up any confusion created by her. "Sasuke has been busy these last few months and he hasn't taken me with him or Sarada with him". Sakura replied her face turning red from embarrassment. "I see so you decided to visit Konoha while Sasuke was off doing his own missions". Ino replied. Sakura nodded. "Well we should catch up". Ino replied. Sakura nodded and grabbed Ino's arm. "So have you met anyone?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

(Karui's Point of View)

A loud knock awoke Karui from her sleep. She rushed to the door but stopped when she realized she looked very funny wearing an oversized shirt that reached her knees and long colorful pants. She yelled at the door she would be there in a moment. Karui dressed up in something more decent. As Karui opened the door it struct her mind it could be Choji but it was far too late to close it as the door was half opened when idea hit her. "Tsunade?" Karui covered her lips as soon as she realized it slipped out. Tsunade smiled. "Why are you here?" Karui questioned Tsunade without thinking. Tsunade smiled grew into a grin. "Hello Karui it's been a while, I thought we would start with formal greetings first and perhaps you would invite me in?" Tsunade tried to hide how amused she was at Karui reaction. Karui bowed her ahead ashamed to have reacted that way especially towards a living legend.

Naruto stood before the door to Ino's flower shop afraid nervous and unsure of himself. Shikamaru and Choji approached from the end of the street themselves having the same idea as Naruto, Ino at this hour was bound to home and hopefully having time to talk. Naruto fought himself on the best way to ask for a date. As Shikamaru and Choji moved closer and Naruto shape became more familiar they realized who it was.

Please Favorite, Comment, and Review Next Chapter Naruto and Ino double date


	8. Chapter 8

**_A change of scenery_**

(Naruto's Point of View)

"Hi" Naruto nervously whispered. Ino smiled happy to see Naruto. "Why are we whispering?" Ino replied. "I didn't know if you were alone". Naruto replied. "I do live alone now, so yes we are alone". Ino replied. "I forgot you Father". Naruto replied nervously feeling embarrassed he forgot an important detail like that. "Its fine, there was a lot that was happening during the war it makes sense you didn't catch all the details." Ino replied. Naruto was glad to see she didn't look mad or offended. "I was wondering if you wanted to see the meteor shower with me?" Naruto quickly tried to get across his question. "I would like that". Ino replied with a kiss on his cheek. "Did you know Sakura is in town?" Ino commented as she intertwined her fingers with Naruto's.

(Choji's Point of View)

"Dad how did you convince mom to give you a chance?" Choji felt his face blush. Chōza Akimichi raised his head from his desk. He had been planning for the festival, his clan was responsible for arrangements. The Celebration for the end of the fourth ninja war had become a cherished event for his clan. Chōza quickly realized what his son was really asking. "So you found someone you're interested and you want to catch her before someone else captures her heart?" Chōza commented with a grin. Choji felt his face turn red. "I am going on a date with her already, I just needed some advice". Choji responded. "Finally was wondering who would inherit the clan after Choji". Chōza thought to himself

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

"Did you ever think you would raise a family without Asuma?" Shikamaru nervously asked. He felt his gut tighten. Kurenai looked at him solemnly. "Yes and no, we are shinobi our lives are never secure but at the same time Asuma was so strong I thought he would never fall". Kurenai truthfully admitted. "I miss him, when did you two find each other?" Shikamaru asked. Kurenai laughed. "Ever since we were kids he had always found me his type". Kurenai responded. "You two have been together much longer than I thought". Shikamaru admitted. Kurenai laughed even louder. "He may have been sure back then but I wasn't convinced until much later". Kurenai smiled. "Did you wish you two got together earlier?" Shikamaru asked. "No I think this was the way it should have happened". Kurenai responded.

(Sakura's Point of View)

"What did Sasuke come here to do?" Kakashi raised his eyes from his favorite book. With a half asleep look he responded. "Why don't you ask him?" Kakashi replied. Sakura tightened her grip on the table she was leaning on. "Why don't you tell me?" Sakura insisted. Kakashi got up and stood tall in front of Sakura. "Sasuke hasn't told you anything has he?" Kakashi replied without much sympathy. "Sasuke has always done what he thinks is necessary, even if it means hiding it from me". Sakura responded. Kakashi smirked. "That doesn't justify him hiding something like this from you". Kakashi handed Sakura a scroll detailing her husband's activities. "You always kept an eye on Sasuke". Sakura stated more like a fact than a comment.

(Naruto's point of view)

Naruto kissed Ino's neck slowly. Ino let out gasps showing she enjoyed Naruto's advancements. "I haven't stopped thinking since our last date" Naruto mumbled in between kisses. He felt Ino pull his hands and place them on her thigh. Naruto captured her lips once again and they slowly descended to the floor. The cold wet grass did little to slow down Naruto's appetite. "Can we?" Naruto asked with a hunger in his eyes. "I don't know can we?" Ino replied suggestively as she raised his shirt slowly. Naruto felt his heart race. Ino paused when she looked around to see if anyone was close. "It's a bit to open to be doing that here, want to come over to my place?" Ino asked in between a barrage of kisses. Naruto nodded and took her hand following her lead. They left the grassy plains.

(Choji's point of View)

"What is she like?" Chōza asked. "She incredibly beautiful, and she's real not fake like some women are". Choji replied his voice rising in excitement. "A woman who speaks her mind and doesn't hide who she is to please you will make an excellent wife". Chōza replied. "Wife?" Choji replied. "It's a little early I know, but you will take over my place as head of the clan all women you involve with are contenders for that role". Chōza replied. "Your right, I don't know if she will be fine with dating a man who has that much weight on his shoulders". Choji replied glumly. "It is only a heavy burden on a man who is afraid of its weight, your girlfriend and later on your wife will help you support your responsibilities". Chōza replied with a smile.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

"But if you are meant to be with someone wouldn't getting together with them earlier have been better especially since Asuma died before his daughter…" Shikamaru voice began to rise. Kurenai rested a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know if it would have worked out or if we would have been on the same page". Kurenai replied with a genuine smile. "Sometimes it's better to wait for both sides to mature to ensure it can develop the right way?" Shikamaru tried to find solemn in his words. "Sometimes I dream about having Asuma spending time with his daughter". Kurenai admitted. "Enjoy your time with whoever is special to you while you have the chance". Kurenai smiled as she handed Shikamaru her daughter. "Let's go to the park". Kurenai motioned. Shikamaru nodded and carried her daughter.

(Sakura's Point of View)

"What is this!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi facial expression didn't change it stayed grim. "How long has he been planning this!" Sakura screamed again. "Lower your voice, I won't answer your questions if you make a scene". Kakashi responded. "I'm sorry please tell me". Sakura looked around the Restaurant they were seated at. The Restaurant for a moment seemed to have paused to see what the commotion was about but resumed when Sakura became quieter. "He has been organizing the formation of a country these last few months". Kakashi admitted. "Who will lead it?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer. "Sasuke will be the Kage and he has appointed Orochimaru as his head of Scientific research". Kakashi replied. Sakura head fell as tears welled up. "You figured out what Sasuke has been up to". Kakashi asked curiously. "Is it Sasuke or Orochimaru?" Kakashi felt his skin crawl. "You think Sasuke's body was taken over by Orochimaru". Kakashi asked with a raised tone.

Naruto and Ino arrived at the Flower shop a few minutes before dawn. Ino opened the door and let them in. "Surprise!" A dozen voices all at once said together. Ino had reached the living room before Naruto did. Naruto heard their voices and immediately knew what today was. "Happy Birthday Ino!" Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten all said it together. They raced to give her a hug. Ino was completely shocked she knew her birthday started at Midnight but she wasn't expecting anything until much later. Naruto followed right behind her. "Happy Birthday Ino" Naruto pulled out a box he had in his jacket. "I am so glad I kept it in the same jacket". Naruto thought to himself.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Birthday Snu Snu


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ino's birthday party_**

(Ino's Point of View)

Ino couldn't believe how much her heart was racing. She really wasn't sure what surprised her most. In front of her was the entire rookie nine roster with the exception of Sasuke. She noticed Sakura wasn't accompanied by Sasuke which in a way shouldn't have surprised her. Sakura had told her Sasuke had remained distant even after they married and conceived a Sarada. "I am glad you stuck around". Ino told Sakura as she wiped a bit of cake across her face. "Thanks" Sakura commented as she licked the cake off her fingers. "I know you didn't have to stay and you would have chased after Sasuke if it wasn't me". Ino smiled hoping Sakura understood how grateful she was to have her around.

(Naruto's Point of View)

"I thought we were doing this tomorrow!" Naruto whispered but his voice began to rise. Choji slapped his shoulder. "We were but when Shikamaru and me saw you visiting her we thought we could use your distraction to let us slip past her guard and surprise her". Choji smiled. Naruto bit his tongue stopping himself from replying he had to admit it was a good plan. Naruto smiled feeling embarrassed to be feeling annoyed that they interrupted him. "I should be happy just being with someone as beautiful as Ino, I can wait". Naruto reasoned with himself. Being with Ino had made him forget what his life was without her, how grateful he would have been just to be dating a beautiful girl. Naruto decided he needed to pace himself and enjoy it, he didn't know how long it would last.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

"Did you get the cake?" Shikamaru asked Temari. Temari raised an eyebrow. "That was your job!" Temari whispered back. Temari and Shikamaru were in the kitchen waiting for Ino to finish opening her presents. "You set up the whole surprise!" Temari pointed with her finger at him. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Choji has half the credit". Shikamaru replied. Ino entered the Kitchen surprising Shikamaru. "Happy Birthday Ino, did you get what you wanted?" Shikamaru asked with a smile. Temari smiled too and also gave her a hug after telling her happy birthday. "I did, did Naruto plan this?" Temari asked with a grin. Shikamaru nodded. "He's good, I didn't expect this". Ino handed Shikamaru a piece of cake she had behind her back. "It's good try it". Ino quickly motion she would get a piece for Temari. Temari was about to refuse but she left to fast.

(Karin's Point of View)

Karin walked along the main parkway trying to clear her head. She couldn't sleep, she was too focused on Naruto. "Why am I so obsessive!" Karin wanted to scream at the sky and release her frustration but she settled on screaming it in her mind. Karin tried to think of why she would fall in love so thoroughly with men she found strong. Sasuke had been the first that completely driven her thoughts and desires until Naruto took his place. It was clear Sasuke was very attractive and strong it made sense why she liked him but Naruto destroyed the pattern. Sasuke had always been the heartthrob of Konoha while Naruto hadn't. Naruto was different, he was strong but wasn't overwhelming strong like Sasuke. Sasuke's strength was overpowering oppressive while Naruto's own was empowering and inspiring. She wondered why she was attracted to him, why Naruto opposite personality radiated with her so much.

(Choji's Point of View)

"How is it going with Ino?" Choji found his face turning red as he said it. Naruto looked up from his drink. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked unsure what Choji wanted to know. Choji sat down across the table from Naruto. "Ino has always been close to Shikamaru and me we just don't want to see her get hurt". Choji replied. Choji began drinking trying to get to the point he felt fine. Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't hurt her you have my word". Naruto handed Choji another drink. Choji accepted and opened the can. "You may not set out to do so but if you two are not on the same page it can happen even if you don't want it to". Choji replied. Naruto felt his nerves get the better of him. "I don't know what she wants, whether it's serious or a fling". Naruto replied truthfully. "Have you asked?" Choji replied. "I haven't but it's because we've known each other for years this isn't like a normal relationship". Naruto replied.

(Sakura's Point of View)

Sakura could help it, every second she paused and had time to think her mind slipped back to what Kakashi said. "If Orochimaru did defeat Sasuke and take over this nation he is creating is a threat to us all". Kakashi words echoed in her mind. "Sakura come on we need you". Ino pulled Sakura's hand dragging her along. "Why so glum" Ino smiled. Sakura felt her face turn bright red when she saw everyone's eyes on her. "What are we doing?" Sakura said timidly. "We are going to take some pictures". Ino replied right before she dunked cake into both of their faces. Sakura wiped the cake away from her face. "INO!" Sakura voice shrieked. "Don't you remember when we used to do every year?" Ino replied. Sakura looked into Ino eyes and nodded. "I also remember this". Sakura replied as she tackled Ino to the group and they began fighting using the cake as ammunition. "No one breaks them up its personal!" Choji voice came from the end of the room. "Wow just like old times!" Shikamaru pulled Temari into the room to see them rolling around.

(Tenten's Point of View)

"That brings up memories" Tenten playfully elbowed Rock lee as they watched Ino and Sakura wrestle around in the cake. "Remember when Neji used to try to break it up?" Rock lee smiled as he said it. Tenten nodded. To this day every single time Rock lee smiled his teeth would shine she wondered if his kids would have that too. "Neji would sometimes get cake on his face and then storm off" Tenten laughed as she remembered it. Rock lee nodded tears streaming across his eyes. "Remember when Neji was nailed in the face with the pie Sakura threw at Ino, and the way his face turned purple in anger". Rock lee remised. Tenten face turn blue. "I remember that day it turned into a food fight and we all went home with piles of pie stuffing in our clothes, I couldn't get the stains out of my clothes". Tenten replied. "Neji always did try to be the policeman and keep the peace". Rock lee said while tears fell. Tenten turned just noticing the tears rolling down his face. "We should do a contest since most of the rookie nine are here!" Tenten changed the subject as fast as she could. Rock lee eyes ignited on fire. "Power of youth!"

Naruto pulled Ino out of the cake. "I think you need this" Naruto handed her a towel. "Thanks , I think Sakura needs it more". Ino grinned as she looked towards Sakura. Sakura was covered in cake three times more than Ino. "Well I guess I know who would win in a fight now". Naruto grinned. Ino pulled Naruto's hand and led him to her room. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier". Ino said with a flirty smile. Naruto gulped and his face turned a crimson red. "I need to get cleaned up and take a shower do you want to wait or do you want to join me?" Ino asked. Naruto felt a little dizzy as his blood rushed towards his south pole.

Please Review, Comment , and Favorite Next Chapter Ino and Naruto advance to better ventures


	10. Chapter 10

**_A Night of Passion_**

Warning: (Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye plays in the background) Entire chapter is nothing but smut you have been warned.

(Naruto's Point of View)

Naruto closed the door and locked it. "You haven't said which one you wanted to do?" Ino said flirtatiously. Naruto grinned. "I didn't know what to pick so let's just see where we go from here". Naruto said as his face turned several shades redder. Naruto rested his hands on Ino's waist. Ino's arms wrapped around Naruto neck. "Don't keep me waiting Hokage Sama". Ino lips locked with Naruto. Naruto and Ino tongues fought for dominance as Naruto slowly removed his jacket and casted it to the floor. Ino hands slid under Naruto's shirt feeling every muscle slowly as Naruto switched over to removing her shirt. "Are you Sure about this?" Naruto asked as he removed her shirt. Ino nodded. Ino moved to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Let's see what you have". Ino said seductively as she started to remove Naruto's Belt. Naruto eyes filled with lust as looked at Ino's flawless body. "Naruto don't stare its embarrassing". Ino blushed. Naruto smiled. "I don't think there's a woman alive who would be ashamed of a body like yours, you're the most the beautiful woman in the world". Ino Blushed. Naruto lifted Ino onto her bed.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

Shikamaru was pulled into a room by Temari as the party raged on. "I think we should skip the words and get down to it "Temari said as she gave Shikamaru a suggestive look. "I …." Shikamaru was left speechless. "We both know we want it". Temari said it as she removed her shirt a blush spread across her face. Shikamaru rested a hand on the side of her face. "You're so beautiful there's nothing to be embarrassed about". Shikamaru told Temari as he captured her lips giving into their passion. As they're lips parted she looked into Shikamaru eyes knowing it was about time they did this. "Were meant for each other, always have been tonight is just the confirmation". Temari said it as she casted her shirt to the side. Shikamaru locked lips with Temari lifting her body and moving them to the bed. "Less talking more action". Shikamaru muttered as his lips descended on Temari's neck. Shikamaru hands slowly cuirassed her curves enjoying every second of it. Temari moaned in appreciation of Shikamaru skillful hands.

(Rock lee's Point of View)

Rock lee stood outside Tenten's apartment. "I really enjoyed our time together". Rock lee said with a smile. "We've been dating for some time now you can come in you know". Tenten said with a smile. Rock lee smiled back. "I know but I wouldn't want to intrude". Rock lee said nervously. Tenten smiled and then she grabbed Rock lee's hand and brought him into her place. "I want to show you my room there's something special there for you". Tenten said seductively. Rock lee nodded but didn't follow her suggestion. "Lee why don't you sit on my bed while I change into something more comfortable". Tenten said as she walked into her Bathroom. Rock lee around the room it was the first girl's room he had ever been in or invited too. "What's the surprise?" Rock lee asked as he waited.

Tenten walked out of the bathroom with her hair no longer in its traditional buns it fell to below her waist. Rock lee nose began bleeding and the rest of his blood went to his youthful Eiffel tower. "Tenten". Rock lee said as lust over took his senses. Tenten was wearing a lacy Halter Chemise with a thong. Rock lee eyes couldn't help but hungrily drink in the small piece of heaven before him. Her top didn't reveal anything but lingerie nightie clearly defined them as they hugged her curves. "I planned on using this present on our two-month anniversary but we were stuck on a mission, I hope the wait was worth it?" Tenten said seductively Rock lee nodded without thinking.

(Naruto's Point of View)

Ino casted her pants off leaving her only in her under garments. Naruto casted his pants off now he was only in his boxers. His Kyuubi was very visibly pressed against his boxer showing how ready he was. Ino pulled Naruto's Kyuubi from its resting place slowly making sure her grip wasn't too strong. "Let me help my Hokage out since he seemed to need immediate attention". Ino hands move from the bottom of Naruto member to the top feeling it. Naruto bit his lip his blood increasing the size of His "Kyuubi by the second". Ino eyes locked onto Naruto's. Ino couldn't help but savor the lust in Naruto's eyes. "Please" Naruto moaned as Ino hand jerked his Kyuubi slowly. Ino lips parted and she engulfed Naruto's member. Naruto moaned as he lips and tongue touched the base of his member. Moans grew louder until Ino started bobbing her head back and forth in a rhythm. Naruto was losing it the ecstasy was too much for him. "Ino I'm about too". Naruto moaned. Ino consumed his load. "I better get used to the taste". Ino said as she licked her lips. Naruto's Kyuubi became hard again after hearing her words. Ino Smiled. "Round two". Ino said seductively as she reached for it. Naruto caught her hand before she reached it. "I want to return the favor" Naruto said with a grin. Ino nodded blushing as she removed her panties.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

Shikamaru removed Temari's bra and cupped her left breast with his hand as his mouth worked on her right breast. Temari moaned as Shikamaru tongue played with her nipple. "You're my first Shika" Temari moaned. Shikamaru stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want it to be with me?" Shikamaru knew it was risky asking that but he needed to know even if it killed her mood. Temari nodded. "You brilliant, handsome, loyal, and perfect for me, always have been". Temari replied. Shikamaru captured her lips their kissing turning into a French kiss. Temari moved her hands helping Shikamaru remove his pants then boxers. Temari grabbed Shikamaru member and slowly jerked him as Shikamaru rained kisses down her neck. Shikamaru moaned as he released. Shikamaru removed Temari's panties and admired her pink clit. His hand moved too slowly finger her as he worked to give her a hickey on her throat. Temari moaned as she felt the ecstasy that Shikamaru hands brought her. Temari moaned louder and louder as Shikamaru hands moved faster until they found the perfect speed Shikamaru smiled knowing he had her. Keeping to right pace his fingers pleasured Temari. "I'm about to…." Temari moaned as she cummed. "Now onto the main course" Shikamaru said as he waited for Temari to calm down after her organism.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked with a smile. Temari nodded. As Shikamaru got up ready to position himself Temari stopped him. "Can I ride you?" Temari asked nervously. Shikamaru smiled nodding his approval. "Anything for my queen". Shikamaru laid down on the bed and awaited Temari's move. Temari gave him a hungry kiss before lowering herself onto his member. Temari winced in pain as it breached her. "Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed Temari pained expression. Temari nodded after a few moments. She began to ride Shikamaru member slowly at first then faster. Shikamaru moaned as he incredible pleasure as her tightness engulfed him. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from reaching his own release but it was hard. Temari rode him fast and faster until her moans engulfed the room. "Are you close?" Shikamaru asked afraid of the answer. Temari moaned her answer. Shikamaru held on long enough for them to both climax together. Shikamaru and Temari curled up in bed together as they dozed off into a dreamless perfect sleep.

(Rock lee's point of view)

Rock lee moaned as Tenten began licking his member her hands were skillful and it didn't take long before he moaned her name as his mind was lost in utter pleasure. "I'm going too". Rock lee moaned. Tenten waited patiently to consume his seed. Rock lee released into Tenten hungry mouth. "Are you" Rock lee asked as he watched Tenten consume his side. Tenten nodded. Rock lee moved to remove Tenten lingerie his heart raced as he couldn't help but feel hungry to see what lay underneath it. Tenten helped lee remove her lingerie and her then she removed her thong. Lee member grew harder almost instantly. Rock lee tongue played with Tenten nipple as his other hand played with breast he switched between breasts to give each one the time it needed. Tenten moaned in appreciation. Rock lee removed his clothes discarding them to the floor. Rock lee kissed Tenten as he pulled her to the bed. As their body descended to the bed their kisses became more passionate. "Are you ready". Rock lee said in-between kisses. "Whenever you ready". Tenten played with his member as she said it. Rock lee eyes became ignited with fire as he knew he was ready.

Rock lee pierced Tenten and as he did his body felt a rush of ecstasy he had never felt before. Tenten moaned as his hips started moving on their own at a rhythm only he could ever reach. His body muscular strength gave him monstrous endurance and he used it to give Tenten everything he had. Tenten moaned as he moved faster and faster at the perfect pace to match Tenten lust. Tenten moaned as his member seemed to be the only thing that could crave her hunger. "Rock lee faster please" Tenten said in-between moans. Rock lee complied eager to please his girlfriend. He released within her but quickly hardened again as he couldn't help it seeing her perfect form in front of him. Tenten smiled seeing him harden again. "Give me more" Tenten moaned. After three releases from Rock lee and Tenten own set they fell exhausted. Tenten got on top of Rock lee. Lee raised his head wondering if she wanted more. Tenten captured his lips and pulled the cover over them.

(Naruto's point of View)

Naruto began by kissing Ino stomach and slowly descending. Naruto spread her legs slowly and made his move down to see her lower lips. Ino removed her panties for Naruto. His eyes couldn't help but admire the perfect pink fruit that was before him. He started with slow lick and then he hungrily devoured her lower lips. Ino moaned as Naruto ate her out. Ino was in ecstasy as Naruto seemed to have found her spot. "I'm going too cum" Ino moaned after she couldn't hold it back as she reached her point. Naruto worked until Ino climaxed. Naruto got up and began cuirassing Ino's breasts then his mouth began playing with them. Ino moaned as Naruto tongue teased her nipples. "Naruto" Ino moaned. Naruto stopped denying her release. Ino looked up confused. "I want us to both find our release together "Naruto hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ino smiled and nodded showing she was ready for him. Naruto's Kyuubi entered her slowly almost as if Naruto was afraid to hurt her. Ino smiled showing she wasn't in pain. Naruto couldn't help but moan as he entered her.

Her warmth was unlike anything he could have imagined and yet it felt right. Naruto could describe it but their union made sense, it was perfect. Naruto began moving his hips and his thrust began to speed up and as they did he began to moan in pleasure. Ino bit her lip as she too felt the pleasure consume her body like a fire that spread almost instantly. Ino moaned as Naruto found the right speed. "Naruto keep that pace" Ino moaned. Naruto complied aiming to please his queen as much as he could. It didn't take long at that pace to release his load. Naruto member released three to four to Ino two climaxes. Ino rested her head on Naruto chest. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he felt the most pleasure he had ever had in his life. He kissed Ino until Ino stopped him. "You won't get bored of me now that we" Ino said nervously. Naruto captured her lips. "I just tasted bit of heaven there's no way I would ever throw that away". Naruto replied.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next chapter The Hokage Visits Sasuke's home. I figured I get all the lemons scenes done at once. First lemon scene I have ever written sorry for its lack of experience in the area. You got to start somewhere right.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Peaches and cream_**

(Naruto's Point of View)

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds singing outside the window. His head slowly turned to see what the commotion was about. Naruto heart began to race as he felt something hold him down a weight. He looked down instantly and smiled as he saw Ino resting her head on his chest. Naruto smiled the biggest smile he had ever had. Ino felt Naruto heart race and looked up having woken up just then. "Naruto?" Ino mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto moved a strand of hair across her face. "I didn't think I would ever wake up with an angel in my bed". Naruto pulled Ino into a kiss before she could say anything. "I was just wanted to feel your lips before I woke up from my dream". Naruto said it as Ino eyes looked confused. Ino kissed Naruto as she pulled the cover over them. "I think we should make sure that wasn't a fluke last night". Ino said seductively as she embraced Naruto.

(Rock lee's Point of View)

Rock lee woke up just before dawn before the first light. As he got up he felt Tenten's arm around his waist. Rock lee smiled remembering the night before even with it being the morning after he couldn't help but grin. Rock lee began his morning exercises he routinely did wanting to spend the morning with Tenten, he didn't want to wake her so he let her sleep while he did his routine. Tenten woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, she slipped into her nightie and went to investigate. Rock lee wrapped his arms around her waist surprising Tenten. "For the most beautiful woman in the world, I know they are your favorite". Rock lee said as he kissed her neck slowly descending it with small nibbles/kisses. Tenten smiled as she turned kissing her boyfriend slowly savoring his kiss as much as she could. "I don't know how you do it but I can't help but want to devour you with kisses" Tenten murmured. Rock lee lifted Tenten and moved her towards the couches of her apartment. "I Just wanted to thank you for yesterday". Rock lee said in between fiery kisses they shared on her couch.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

Shikamaru woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world, he couldn't help but realize it. Temari was fixing her hair as she got up her perfect form laid bare before his eyes, she hadn't dressed yet. "Shikamaru" Temari finally said as she noticed him. Shikamaru set his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss. In between kisses Temari tried to ask something but Shikamaru hands slowly numbed her mind. Shikamaru hands gently glided across her body as he mouths worked her neck. Temari bit back a moan but she knew the battle was lost. Finally, she was able to bring a sentence together as Shikamaru moved them to the center of the bed. "I always knew you loved to stay and bed rather than go out and do things but…" Temari said as Shikamaru ravaged her body. "I don't think there's a man in the world who would rather go out there than stay here with you". Shikamaru kissed her hand and looked into her eyes as he said it. "My golden haired goddess".

(Naruto's Point of View)

It was Noon before Naruto left Ino's bedroom. "Does our Hokage have to be at the office today". Ino made a cute face trying to dissuade Naruto. Naruto grinned. "I think I can spare a day, how about we spend it together". Naruto replied. Ino pulled out some ice cream from her freezer. "If your thirsty I have some beer and soda in the fridge". Ino pointed to her fridge as she moved her ice cream to the counter. Naruto pulled out a case of fresh peaches she had in her fridge. "I think I found what would best complement our desert". Naruto said. Ino eyes lit up seeing the peaches. "Good idea, we should marathon some movies since outside we might get caught by your staff". Ino chimed. Naruto nodded in agreement. "I always liked watching movies on my day off, and having desert will only make it better, the peaches and ice cream are nice too". Naruto said with a grin. Ino placed a Spoon in her mouth playfully pointing to herself when he said desert. "Perfect". Naruto smiled as he lifted Ino and carried her over to the couch.

(Rock lee's point of View)

Tenten and Rock lee stood at the fields outside the main city. Rock lee placed the mat down for their picnic. "I remember this place" Tenten commented as she looked around. "It was the place we had that mission to guard the cat lady and it was also where we had our first date". Tenten smiled as she remembered it. "Do you remember when you tackled me to get the red ribbon you didn't want me seeing?" Rock lee grinned. Tenten blushed. "It was the first time I tried to sow something, it was embarrassing". Tenten pouted. "It was perfect, your perfect you know everything you do always comes out good". Rock lee pointed out as he handed Tenten a bowl of Strawberries and cream. "You know I never saw us happening". Tenten admitted. Rock wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's good, now that were together it will always be new, unpredictable and unexpected". Rock lee replied. Tenten smiled. "You always were unpredictable". Rock lee grinned. "Life isn't fun if its predictable or routine it's all about enjoying the unexpected!" Rock lee voice was filled with excitement.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

Shikamaru and Temari walked around the main shopping district of Konoha holding hands. Shikamaru neutral face he always carried seemed alive and happy for once and everyone who saw him couldn't help but think it. "Have you ever thought of us?" Temari asked as she stared at a stuffed bear in a window of a shop they had stopped at. Shikamaru noticed the bear now as he turned to answer her question. "I remember our fight in the Chunin exams, it was the first time we truly met after I won I remember thinking about dating someone like you". Shikamaru admitted. Temari followed Shikamaru into the store. "You thought about me after our fight, why?" Temari was truly curious, it had taken her several battles and missions to figure it out. "You were a strategist, strong, and skilled". Shikamaru commented as he bought the bear they had been seeing. "You wanted to be with me because I was a skilled Kunoichi (Female ninja)". Temari raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru handed Temari the stuffed bear and as she grabbed it he held her hands. "You were beautiful, smart, and we had the same fighting style I knew right away I wanted someone like that in my life". Shikamaru locked eyes with her and he slowly released his hands from her. "Sometimes you just know when you see the perfect person" Shikamaru commented as they walked. Temari hugged Shikamaru arm as they walked.

Naruto finally opened the door to the Hokage tower. He found Karui waiting for him there. "I was afraid the earth split apart and the earth had swallowed you whole". Karui said with a look of frustration. Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "I was busy". Naruto admitted. "Well you could have called, when you were gone the other Kages reached a unanimous vote". Karui watched Naruto face change from a happy on to one of panic and confusion mixed into one. "What did they vote on?" Naruto asked curiously. "Excluding you and Gaara they voted on Sasuke's Nations validity". Karui replied. Karui handed Naruto a scroll with the details. "This morning they ordered the disbandment with the warning refusal would be seen as a declaration of war against the major nations". Karui voice was high clearly stressed. Naruto face turned grim.

"I doubt Gaara would uphold their threat and I certainly won't hold them to it". Naruto said sternly. "They will be having a meeting in the land of Iron you are welcomed but it's clear they doubt you will be there". Karui replied. "Bring me a scroll to write my orders on". Karui nodded. Karui handed him a scroll and a pen with ink so he could write. "I order Kakashi Hatake to act as Hokage until I return from the land of Iron, I will need an escort team post it to all Jonin and Chunin who are willing to go". Naruto studied Karui facial expression seeing her fear. "Who wouldn't want to escort you you're the Hokage". Karui asked. Naruto turned away from her. "I won't force anyone to go on a mission like this, most likely it will be the ideal time for the other Kage to silence a voice of opposition in this controversial subject".

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Land of Iron


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Ebony forest_**

After a grueling two weeks traveling Naruto and his team stop at the edge of a black forest none of them have ever entered. The Black forest that surrounded them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. As they ran through it they noticed every tree they passed each seemed to be unique yet all had an uncanny trait. Naruto eyes studied the tallest tree he could see. Its bark seemed dead, and yet it didn't seem to be decaying, even with its gloomy appearance he could see it had its own beauty to it. The First Hokage had been known to be the reason the forest around Konoha had bloomed so magnificently, it wouldn't be surprising another could have helped this forest the same way. The trees where as black as night with its bark being the darkest shade of brown Naruto had ever seen. The bushes around were a dark crystal blue shade. As his team set camp he could see they stood out quite easily as their colors contrast the forest around them so much they almost glowed with color.

"Set up camp and make sure to stay paired up, this forest makes us stand out which makes us easy targets" Naruto addressed his team. "Rock lee and Choji offered to take the south side of camp to guard and Kiba and myself the North". Tenten voice seemed to peak from excitement. Naruto nodded his approval to Tenten. "Hinata and Shikamaru we need wood to burn and a fresh supply of water". Naruto eyes locked on with Hinata. Hinata nervous demeanor seemed to have dissipated since he had last seen her, even as their eyes briefly met he could see how much she had developed. Naruto eyes studied Hinata as he spoke notice every detail with fascination, something that both Ino and Hinata clearly noticed. Hinata and Shikamaru bowed and left with Hinata eyes lingering briefly on Naruto. Shikamaru could feel the unspoken dialogue Hinata and Naruto had left unsaid. He moved faster to distance himself from Hinata and Naruto giving them the chance to address it there and then.

Hinata caught up to Shikamaru her heart racing but more than anything she felt dread, fear, and anxiety at the prospect of talking to Naruto. Hinata often wondered what she would say to Naruto when she saw him again. Often she would dream of the conversation with her every dream playing out a different scenario. Hinata during her training would wonder if she would cite to Naruto she was a stronger Ninja, or more graceful and less clumsy or perhaps that she was wiser and more knowledgeable. Her mind plagued her with these thoughts and every time she would convince herself it would be the perfect answer to getting Naruto to give her an opportunity to show she was right for him, the next day she would take her solution apart and make a new answer. Hinata bit her lip to regain focus on the task ahead, he minds had become so focused on Naruto she had forgotten her purpose for the briefest of moments. Hinata doubled her pace overlapping Shikamaru and with a fury she made sure to double the amount she found compared to Shikamaru.

Ino slowly walked up to Naruto and smiled she could see there was unfinished business between them but she couldn't see if it was personal or business. Hinata inherited the role of leadership from her father when he died a year after the end of the fourth ninja war. Konoha had been thrown into chaos briefly, even the elder had not known the ramifications of his death would bring fourth. Naruto talked to his council and gave a speech about the stability Konoha possessed and the Hyuga new leader. Ino Suspected the Uchiha Clan massacre had weakened the stability of Konoha and had forced the weight of the clans onto the other three noble clans to support Konoha. With the Hyuga seemingly weak a break in the system seemed inevitable, but even Ino did not expect Hinata to rise to the occasion even surpassing her father's own accomplishments with ease. Ino knew she couldn't blame Hinata for distancing herself from the rest of the group from that day forward, with the eyes of the nobles and elders upon her.

Ino like most ninja within Konoha that knew Hinata were aware of her crush on Naruto but where did she stand now with it plagued Ino's own personal thoughts. Ino had forgotten that fact until she saw Hinata join the gathering they had to assemble Naruto's escort team. It had taken them by surprise her arrival, no one could have expected it as Hinata rarely made public appearances even to see her friends. Ino almost held a grudge against her for that but stopped herself from feeling anger from that train of thought. Ino took a deep breath inhaling slowly, she had been troubled for a while now with the sudden feeling that her world had become more complicated with each passing day. Ino was more surprised than anything else to see Hinata had changed, she was more mature something that deepened her worry that Hinata would be more than a match for Naruto love. It was clear being forced to lead her clan had made her grown up and it made her stronger perhaps bolder, Ino cringed when she noticed her thoughts straying.

It became difficult not to think of Hinata as a threat, she knew it was human to feel defensive when it came to protecting what you loved even when it was uncalled for. Her feelings for Naruto deepened with each passing day, and so did her appreciation for everything he did. "Have you two talked yet?" Ino eyes locked on with Naruto waiting to see his reaction. Naruto didn't seem to react surprised at the question or hesitant which surprised Ino greatly. Naruto shook his head. "I wanted to save that conversation for another time, but I know now it's better to deal with it now rather than later". Naruto replied. Ino could hear it in his tone the hesitation he had at meeting with Hinata. "What did happen to Hinata?" Ino rested her hands on Naruto's. Naruto eyes looked solemnly at Ino's. "I shouldn't tell you what happened since it was confidential what each individual ninja under my service does with their lives but your apart of the rookie eight and her an old friend". Naruto grinned when he said friend. "Hinata took over as head of the Hyuga clan when Hiashi passed on from this world something she had been trained to do, when that happened she became exempted from the normal duties of the common ninja".

Naruto felt himself slow as he spoke. Apart of him blamed himself for what had occurred and his reluctance had caused Hinata to under go it alone, he knew he couldn't have predicted it but it still plagued his thoughts. "She no longer needed to be a ninja on active duty and so she exiled herself from her friends, preferring to undergo this trail of leading her clan alone?" Ino couldn't believe that but it explained why Hinata distanced herself from them. Naruto shook his head deny it being the sole reason for her exile. "A month after she took over as leader she approached me and once again confessed her feelings for me just as she had done when I fought Nagato in the fight that destroyed Konoha". Naruto explained. Ino motioned with her hands for him to finish. "It was also about a month since Sasuke and Sakura began dating, I wasn't in the best place at the time…. I told Hinata I couldn't return her feeling because I was still trying to get over Sakura and my heart was not in any place for anyone else to take Sakura's place".

Naruto felt his face turn red. Ino looked unmoved but she remained waiting for Naruto to speak. Naruto clearly hesitant knew she deserved to know. "She decided that she would go into the Anbu black ops, I accepted her request for an entire year I did not see her, she requested her partner be given her missions". Naruto felt a bit of relief he finally said it out loud. "You feel responsible she isolated herself out of her pain caused by your rejection?" Ino asked curious to see if she figured out why there was unsaid words between him and Hinata. Naruto nodded. ""After that year she returned hoping time had let me heal and perhaps given me a new perspective, I was afraid I would lead her on because it was clear she wanted something serious". Naruto admitted he was ashamed he declined Hinata feelings because he was scared it were it would lead. "If you weren't ready for a relationship like that then you made the right choice". Ino whispered. Ino rested her head against Naruto chest hearing his heartbeat. "The very last thing I heard about her was that she became the head of the Anbu Black ops and had exceeded Neji and her father own skill level, posing all the skills they had". Naruto own voice showed his admiration at her growth.

"Are you attracted to her?" Ino asked timidly as she heard Naruto heartbeat. "I…." Naruto felt his heart race. Ino felt each beat against her ear. "What do you feel for me?" Ino asked trying to see whether this fight was one in vain. "I love you". Naruto said without hesitation or a moment to think. Ino could heart the soft beat of Naruto heart its relaxing rhythm that brought her fears to a rest. Ino moved away from Naruto chest and stood a foot away bowing. Naruto would not let her go without taking the time to show her how much he valued and cared for her. Naruto pulled Ino to him slowly letting her know her lips where his for this briefest of moments. Naruto kissed Ino slowly savoring this moment away from his troubles. Ino rested her hands on his shoulder embracing his lips. Building up the kiss as his hands caressed her waist. Naruto felt his blood rush and his heart slow at the same time, it was a feeling he relished and Ino seemed to be able to cause whenever she wanted to. Naruto slowly pushing her against a tree, as Ino's body touched the tree Naruto raised her arms above her head pinning them against the tree.

It took a moment but it eventually became clear someone had walked in on their moment. Naruto moved away from Ino and looked at the intruder Ino followed in suite. Hinata had finished with her task and had sought Naruto out no longer wanting to wait. Ino moved to the side and decided it was time for Naruto to confront his past. "I'll leave you guys alone; I have to help with the camp". Ino said without even trying to pretend that was a legit reason for her departure. Naruto watched Ino leave and when she was out of sight he turned his eyes to Hinata. Hinata stood ten feet away from him and so he moved forward until they were three feet apart. Naruto eyes studied Hinata closely now, he had seen her from a distance but he had not been given time to actually see her. Hinata had simple tight black leather top, with dark blue trousers which was commonly used by the Anbu Black ops. Over the shoulders Hinata was wearing a grey Haori with the Hyuga clan Crest printed on it. Hinata was two inches taller now and with her boots now stood at the same height as Naruto.

Hinata felt her face blush something she had not done in what felt like years to her. She couldn't help but feel happy to see Naruto noticing her. Naruto stopped himself when he noticed what he was doing, old habits of his adolescent years had not died as he had thought. "Your incredibly beautiful, time has done great things for you". Naruto bit his tongue when he realized what he was saying. It was a surface thought never meant to be said out loud. Hinata blushed deepened. Naruto out of habit grabbed her waist setting both hands, it was common for Hinata to faint after blushing so deeply. Hinata felt her hands rest on Naruto's chest. Naruto eyes locked onto hers and he felt the tension, the feeling of the "moment". Naruto captured Hinata's lips without any struggle or thought or hesitation. Hinata felt her heart race so fast and then slow as Naruto kiss deepened. There was a feeling he was being pulled into this kiss as his body had moved on its own something he did not intend to do. Naruto hands slowly moved studying Hinata's body. Hinata pulled away a reflex and almost instantly she regretted doing so. Naruto felt his senses return as their lips parted and as he saw his own breath in the cold air in front of him he knew he had enjoyed the kiss far too much for his own liking. His eyes locked onto Hinata's and he knew it was time to talk about what she came to tell him.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite.

Thank you to anyone who still reads my fanfiction, I want to thank Blood Shy for the suggestion, if anyone wants to ever suggest a story msg me I would like to develop as a writer by trying different scenarios. I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave it gives me feedback and helps me understand what you guys want to read as my story progresses.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Goddess and A King_**

"You must have a lot of questions for me, so go ahead ask I'll answer them all". Naruto mumbled as he wiped Hinata strawberry lip gloss away from his lips. Naruto took a step back to give himself room to think. Hinata inhaled then exhaled slowly regaining her calm collected composure she had gained with her time in service as an Anbu black ops. When she finally was able to remember what she wanted to ask Naruto she extended her hand. Naruto looked surprise by this action but extended his hand to reach hers. Hinata with a sudden move pulled Naruto towards her and she kissed Naruto before he realized it. Then just as suddenly she pulled back. "The first thing I wanted to do the next time I saw you kiss you I thought about it every day and a part of me was afraid I would back down, I guess I just proved to myself I have grown and I'm not as timid or insecure". Hinata smiled.

Naruto nodded and then touched his lips. Hinata blushed but smiled happy that she was able to kiss Naruto. Naruto eyes lingered on Hinata taking in her beauty all while his mind focused on his memory of the taste of her lips. Naruto eyes locked on to Hinata once he heard her start to speak. "I wanted to ask if you had gotten over Sakura and were now able to move on, but it seems you already did with Ino". Hinata motioned towards the camp with her right hand. Naruto eyes widened surprised Hinata knew about Ino and himself but it made sense in a way. Konoha noble families all had deep ties within the whole of the village, it was easy to see how any of the noble families would know within a day who the Hokage was dating. Hinata moved closer wanting and hoping once again that Naruto would embrace her. In a way Hinata felt like her younger self, when all she wanted was Naruto to notice her. It was surreal to her this very moment, the constant dreaming of it didn't prepare her for it.

In a way the rush of it made it feel even better than any dream she held of it. Even though she had hoped Naruto would kiss her she didn't really dare to hope for it with sincerity half afraid in hoping so it would become jinxed. Naruto felt guilt hit him when his thoughts shifted to Ino, he had been swept up in the moment. He didn't know how to explain it to her. What really hit Naruto was he wasn't sure exactly where he was to her. He knew what he felt for her, He knew every morning his mind would think of her. Naruto body became stiff as if his mind was locking down and his body following in suite. He knew if there was anyone he could see himself being long term with it was her. It had become a morning ritual to wake up get ready and when he finally reached the streets of Konoha he would think of Ino.

He wondered if he sees her beautiful smile, or her golden hair or incredibly piercing green eyes. Hinata noticed Naruto's body became stiff at the mention of Ino. "Are you two exclusive?" Hinata was clearly curious to know, even if he was she knew without a moment of hesitation she was gladly be at his side. She knew she loved Naruto and being at his side with whatever circumstance was worth it to her. Naruto knew Hinata loved him so it made sense that she was curious about the answer, but in truth he had never actually addressed it with her. "We never talked about it". Naruto admitted sheepishly. "So you've been on dates but you don't know if she is seeing anyone else?" Hinata eyes studied Naruto's face noticing the doubt form in his mind. Naruto shifted his weight to one side clearly caught off guard by her response. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know to be honest, maybe she is dating someone else I couldn't blame her if she did, she's one of the most beautiful women in Konoha". Naruto found himself saying. Hinata moved forward and rested her hands on Naruto chest. "If she doesn't appreciate you, that's her fault not yours, I know you're a great man and I don't need to split my time looking for some else". Naruto felt his body tense up knowing instantly what Hinata was insinuating.

Ino placed her bag down and her gear away in her tent and headed towards the center of camp. Shikamaru, Rock lee, and Tenten all were preparing the food. "Where is Naruto?" Ino asked Shikamaru as she was surprised not to see him in camp. Shikamaru shrugged unsure where he was. Ino searched to tents one after the other and after the third tent she knew it obvious what had happened. Hinata was also still in the forest and now she was sure she was with Naruto. Ino took her time searching the forest not wanting to run into the forest and give Naruto the impression she didn't trust him. It wasn't Naruto she didn't trust it was Hinata. She knew how much Hinata had always admired and loved Naruto and now it was clear it was her best chance to act.

Ino bite her lip as she realized the constant thought of Naruto and Hinata embracing each other wasn't helping. Ino finally decided to go look for Naruto and Hinata where she had left them. As she approached the location she could her two voices but it wasn't loud enough to hear what was being said. Ino found Naruto and Hinata relatively close to each other with Hinata pressing her hands on Naruto's chest. Instantly she felt jealousy course through her, it was clear Hinata was making her move. Ino moved closer and then stopped when she realized Naruto wasn't pushing her away. _"Doesn't Naruto care about "Us", why hasn't he put some distance between them?"_ Ino thought to herself. She moved closer moving around them so she Naruto wouldn't see her approach. She wanted to see Naruto push Hinata away, so something to prove he cared for Ino. Naruto kissed Hinata his hands quickly pulling her in.

Naruto hands rested on Hinata waist. Naruto could feel his blood rush within him, it was the most passionate kiss he had ever had and he had to have more of it. Hinata own passion seemed to overwhelm him and ignite his own. When they stopped to catch their breaths Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata waist and hugged her from behind. He rained kisses on her neck slowly descending. Hinata admitted a small moan as she let Naruto know she appreciated his efforts. Naruto whispered into Hinata ear. "I have thought about this but never consider it happening, when you confessed your feelings for me I wasn't sure how to respond, it was never that you weren't good enough". Naruto intertwined his fingers with Hinata's. Hinata heart raced faster.

"Any guy in Konoha would be lucky to have you at his side, I wish I had the words to describe how incredibly beautiful you are". Hinata blushed hearing Naruto. Naruto lifted Hinata carrying her like a bride and gently placed her against the soft earth. His lips captured Hinata's and their kiss only turned more passionate as Naruto removed his own green vest and then he removed Hinata's Grey Haori. "Your lips are sweeter than any candy I have ever tasted" Naruto said in between kisses. Hinata felt Naruto hands encircle her stomach clearly asking for permission. Hinata knew Naruto was the only man she wanted to be with always had been and she always thought he would always be that man. Hinata removed two string binding she had on her back revealing her stomach before she could release the other four Naruto caught her hands. "I want to work for it". Naruto said it before stealing a kiss. Naruto hands gently cuirassed Hinata stomach both hands feeling it. "I don't know if I am the guy you deserve to be with, but I'll make sure I do everything I can to prove it".

Ino walked towards the camp after witnessing Naruto kiss Hinata she knew she couldn't watch anymore. She expected something like this from Sasuke or Sai but not Naruto. Naruto had always been sweet, and human compared to those two. Ino felt her heart drop and her eyes began to cry, she felt hurt and ran as fast as she could towards her tent. The camp was full of life everyone seemed to be playing a game or having private conversations. Only Shikamaru seemed to notice Ino enter the camp and take notice, everyone else had seen her but hadn't paid incredible attention to it. When she arrived in her tent she fell against her sleeping bag, only Shikamaru noticed her face as she ran. Shikamaru eyes widened when he noticed Ino had been crying. _"Did they break up?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru fought himself on whether to talk to Ino or to talk to the source of the pain.

Ino laying against her sleeping bag could not get the image of Naruto and Hinata kissing. She knew clearly now there was no denying it, she loved Naruto and this only made it worse for her. She fell in love with someone who didn't love her back. Ino tried to close her eyes and sleep hoping to wake and it be a terrible nightmare. Only she knew she wasn't that lucky, she couldn't stand the thought or seeing them walk into camp holding hands. Tears keep falling each more painful than the last. Then it happened she started comparing herself to Hinata. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all knew Hinata had the most developed body. _"Did Naruto leave me for Hinata because she was more beautiful?"_ Ino bite her lip fighting back the tears. Ino closed her eyes refusing to let herself think about either of them any longer. But every second she closed her eyes her mind would see Naruto passionately kissing Hinata without a care in the world. She felt her heart shatter at the thought of them together now but more now than before she felt foolish, she questioned herself if he ever loved her or if he just played her to get what he wanted.

As streams of tears continued to fall she heard movement outside her tent. Ino wiped her tears away refusing to let anyone see them. Shikamaru knocked against her tents door. "I know your awake, I know you don't want to talk about it but I think it will help make you feel better if you someone to vent your pain on". Shikamaru said with a neutral voice. Normally he wouldn't get in the middle of anyone's personal business especially a relationship because it was too "Troublesome" most relationships were. Ino and Choji were both special to him and he would do anything for them. Ino let Shikamaru in pulling him inside and closing the tent door.

"How did you?" Ino said in between tears. "I saw you run in and caught the tears falling, did you two break up". Shikamaru asked with a reluctant look. Shikamaru didn't know where to start so he was blunt. Ino nodded. "What happened, I thought you loved him". Shikamaru said as he looked into Ino red eyes. "I do love him; he doesn't love me". Ino replied. "He certainly looks like he did". Shikamaru replied eyebrows frowning. "Well its obviously not true". Ino said as anger bubbled in her. "Did he break it off with you because he found someone else?" Shikamaru instantly regretted asking that. A look of anger and hurt spread across Ino face. Shikamaru knew he was right. "Naruto didn't break up with me, I walked in on …. him kissing Hinata in the forest". Ino felt the pain she felt seeing Naruto kiss Hinata return all too fast. Shikamaru felt anger rush through him. "I thought he was better than that!" Shikamaru said it was anger barely kept in check. Shikamaru opened the tent and quickly got out. Ino got up but wasn't fast enough to stop him from leaving. "Stop Shikamaru, he doesn't even know I saw it, I need to be one that confronts him!" Ino called out to Shikamaru who was a few feet ahead of her. Shikamaru returned to Ino. "I know you have to confront him yourself but not now you need time to heal, but I need to talk to Naruto and put him in his place for hurting you". Shikamaru replied coldly. Ino nodded understanding she would break down in front of Naruto if she tried to confront him then.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite

For the record in the Naruto Manga Ino has green eyes like Sakura but in the anime they changed it to blue. It's going to be a Ino and Naruto story at the end, but as a story I like to progress my character's developments by giving them obstacles so they can grow. The harder the fight the more rewarding it is to reach the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Facing Reality_**

Hinata moaned as Naruto lips descended downward in small kisses starting from the upper part of stomach down. His hands stopped at the sides of Hinata's asking for permission as his hands hovered over Hinata's dark blue trousers. Hinata bit her lip as she tried to control herself, her hands reached down grabbing Naruto's own. "It's not fair…I'm the only one getting undressed". Hinata moaned as Naruto hands pulled back and reached up and cuirassed her breasts. "Your right…You can help me with that". Naruto said as Hinata reached up helping Naruto remove his cloak and orange Jacket. Naruto casted his shirt to the side and then paused admiring the sight before him. Hinata upper body was now only covered by her bra exposing her ample bosom. Hinata blushed a deep shade a red aware of Naruto eyes and the desire radiating from them. "Am I?" Hinata mumbled feeling insecure. "Your flawless" Naruto replied. Hinata felt her face blush. Hinata eyes caught sight of Naruto growing erection and extended her hand to touch it through Naruto own orange pants. Hinata wanted to make Naruto feel good just as much as she felt with Naruto every touch. Naruto moaned as he felt Hinata grab hold of it. He pulled Hinata towards him and passionately kissed her as he moved to remove his pants with the help of Hinata.

Ino wiped her tears for what felt like the hundredth time and then she left her tent needing fresh air. Her mind was filled with the painful memory of Naruto's betrayal and over her own insecurities now born from this. Ino was always prideful of her beauty never held a doubt of it yet she remained humble about it, a fine line she never had trouble living with. But now Naruto had made her doubt her own self, whether she was good enough. She bites her lip fighting the tears that seemed stubbornly set on falling at any thought of Naruto. She hated that Naruto had made her feel vulnerable because he was able to get to her. Naruto got under her skin and was able to convince her that what he felt was genuine. How many times had she kissed him holding out her heart letting him see her and not the front she showed the rest of the world? Now she knew it was wrong to have trusted him.

She knew Shikamaru was heading towards Naruto to start a fight but she didn't have the strength to chase after him to stop it or to face Naruto. Tenten was with Rock lee and Choji eating soup they had made. The camp fire lit the forest revealing it against the darkening sky, it was abundantly clear the sun was close to setting. Kiba and Akimaru were heading into their personal tent. As Kiba entered his own tent Tenten eyes followed him briefly before Ino caught her attention. Tenten noticed immediately Ino red nose and her puffy eyes. Tenten prepared to excuse herself instinctively knowing Ino needed her, she was almost positive already this had to do with Naruto. "Good night, wake me up for my turn to watch over the camp". Tenten said to Choji. Choji had been facing the opposite direction of Ino along with Rock lee unlike Tenten had been. Rock lee nodded without turning acknowledging he would let her know. "You think we will reach Sasuke in time?" Rock lee asked Choji as Choji passed a loaf of a bread to him. Choji shrugged. "Sasuke can take care of himself, although Naruto immediate departure from Konoha makes me wonder what is so urgent". Choji said in-between bites. "Naruto and Sasuke have always had a bond, almost like brothers". Rock lee commented. Choji nodded acknowledging it was common knowledge among the rookie eight this fact.

Tenten quickly caught up to Ino who had begun walking towards the forest away from the camp. Ino had paced herself trying not to move to fast and go too deep into the unknown forest, she went the opposite direction she had seen Naruto and Hinata. "Ino!" Tenten called out as she chased her down. Ino turned regretting instantly this action. Ino tried to turn away to hide her face. "I know you have been crying, Naruto and you broke up?" Tenten asked already feeling the situation out. "Shikamaru told you?" Ino blurted out half annoyed Shikamaru would spread the word out. Ino didn't know why she was so annoyed at everyone already knowing Naruto and her were through. Ino clenched her fists knowing it was bound to spread eventually nothing could stop it, word would get out and she would face her friends and their eyes sympathetic eyes. Ino didn't want to see those eyes, eyes that held a small amount of pity for her, eyes that would look down on her even if they didn't intend on it. Tenten bit her lip knowing full well Ino was resented to her present situation. "No he didn't, I saw your face when we were in camp and it was easy to piece together it had to do with Naruto". Tenten clarified.

Ino turned to face Tenten no longer feeling the need to hide her tear stricken eyes. Tenten felt like she had been punched in the gut, it hurt to see Ino in this state. Ino hugged Tenten and began to cry on her shoulder. "He choose Hinata over me…. I feel like such a fool!" Ino screamed into Tenten shoulder. Tenten released Ino from their hug and extended her hand. "Let's go back to camp, we can talk in your tent it will be warmer no need to be out in the cold". Tenten said as she grabbed Ino hand pulling her softly along towards camp. Ino nodded before letting herself be dragged towards her tent. When they arrived in the Camp, Rock lee was already in his tent and Choji was clearing the mess around the campfire. Choji acknowledged their return from a distance but did not move close enough to see Ino face. Ino had instinctively moved behind Tenten to hide her teary face. Ino and Tenten entered Ino's tent and closed the door shut. "So what happened?" Tenten said. Ino grabbed some tissues from her personal backpack. Tenten studied her face seeing the pain clearly dominant in her features.

Tenten had to admit she was surprised to see Ino so hurt. Ino had boyfriends in the past but the breakup never seemed to get to her, she always seemed to be above them but this was different. Ino cleared her throat before speaking. "I told Naruto I knew he had to talk to Hinata because they had unfinished business it was obvious the moment I saw Hinata and him close to each other, and well Naruto began kissing Hinata". Ino said her voice rising. Tenten felt rage fire up within her. "That jerk, he seemed to have really liked you but turns out he was just playing you until he got with someone else!" Tenten said with a fire within her eyes. Ino lowered her head. Ino felt ashamed to have been played like this. Tenten stopped herself knowing this kind of talk wasn't helping Ino, feeding her rage against Naruto later on would help her get over him but now she needed something else. Tenten grabbed Ino hands and gently pressed them. "What did Naruto tell you before he decided to jump onto Hinata?" Tenten asked as she felt Ino calm down. "I haven't spoken to him, there isn't anything he can say that will fix this". Ino said bitterly.

"So he doesn't know you caught him?" Tenten said with a hint of malice. "Shikamaru left to go confront him, he is going to know soon". Ino replied. Tenten lowered her head disappointed she couldn't help Ino get even with Naruto. "Well he obviously isn't worth your effort, forget him there are better men in Konoha." Tenten said trying to bring back the Ino she knew and loved. "I don't want anyone else I love him". Ino replied in an outburst. Ino knew it was contradictory to say that when she just said Naruto couldn't fix this but she knew her heart wanted him. "If you can't trust him then why be with him?" Tenten replied saddened to see her friend pained. "I didn't think he needed anyone else, when I saw them kissing I knew he had chosen her over me". Ino replied as she curled up into a ball against her sleeping bag. Tenten picked up an extra cover from Ino's bag and covered her. "I'm going to go get us some chocolate since we don't have Ice cream here". Tenten said as she opened the door and headed out the tent. "Chocolate will have to do until we get home, I wish I had something better to mend a broken heart". Tenten thought to herself.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed the moment his eyes caught sight of him. Naruto shocked jumped up and away from Hinata. Naruto was still wearing his orange pants but his upper body was only covered by a muscle shirt. Hinata was surprised by the sudden noise instinctively covered herself. Naruto Instinctively moved to block Shikamaru's view of Hinata. Even confused and somewhat dazed Naruto instinctively wanted to protect Hinata especially now that she was vulnerable. Hinata shook away the surprise of the interruption and quickly put her grey Haori on with her leather top on and left towards camp. Hinata felt ashamed and mortified at the same time but she knew she couldn't stop until she reached her tent. Hinata knew from the voice it was Shikamaru, instantly she knew Ino must have spoken to him already. Hinata felt guilty about taking Naruto from her but she had always loved him and knew this is how it would have ended no matter what.

Shikamaru didn't bother to look in her direction. Naruto felt guilt ring through him instantly as his eyes searched Shikamaru own face for a clue as to why he was looking for him. "I…. don't know what to say other than you probably had a reason to come look for me so let me have it". Naruto watched Shikamaru eyes finally lock on to his. Suddenly Shikamaru punched Naruto across the face fast with a right jab then a left then he stopped as Naruto hit the ground. "Did you forget about Ino?" Shikamaru said with a disgusted face. Naruto picked himself up he lowered his head after hearing Shikamaru's words. "I didn't I just…" Naruto mumbled as he went on. "You just didn't care and now Ino has her heart broken because of you!" Shikamaru swung at Naruto with a right hook. Naruto instinctually moved to block with his arms but stopped when his mind registered his actions. Shikamaru stopped his fist and turned his back on Naruto. "You aren't worth the effort; I wish Ino learn this fact earlier so this wouldn't have happened!"

Shikamaru said with a disgusted tone as he began to walk away. Naruto ran up and moved to stand in front of Shikamaru blocking his path. Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrow clearly furious. "What?...Are you going to say it was an accident ?...That you love Ino?" Shikamaru tone was clearly mocking which made the words hurt more. Naruto couldn't deny that he had thought of saying those exact words so he stopped himself and began to think of the larger picture. Naruto shook his head at Shikamaru denying it. "So everyone knows, did you tell Ino about Hinata?" Naruto mumbled. Naruto felt terrible on the inside, with every second he couldn't help but imagine Ino crying her eyes out. Shikamaru moved closer and grabbed Naruto vest. "You want to run damage control?" Shikamaru fought back the urge to punch Naruto again. "No, I don't care if everyone knows, I just wanted to know what I was in for". Naruto replied.

Shikamaru let him go and moved past him. "Ino came looking for you and she caught you kissing Hinata, at the very least I'm grateful she didn't run into you when you two were in the midst of "that"". Shikamaru quickened his pace desperate to get away from Naruto. "I can't blame Hinata for doing what she did, she has loved you since we were all kids, but you had Ino at your side and you still did it". Naruto let Shikamaru pass him. "I do care about Ino and I regret caused Ino any pain…we hadn't gone that far before you interrupted us". Naruto muttered almost as an afterthought. Shikamaru stopped and turned around meeting Naruto's eyes. "That doesn't mean a difference to her, she feels betrayed you know I honestly thought you cared about her before you revealed you never did". Shikamaru replied. Naruto had enough he needed to talk to Ino to make it right. Naruto ran past Shikamaru heading towards the camp. Shikamaru was surprised by the sudden action by Naruto. Shikamaru reached out towards Naruto but missed him as he ran past.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. (This will end with Ino and Naruto together I don't want any reader to misunderstand that I just want to develop their relationship). I not very well versed in female interactions, which is abundantly clear in my writing so please don't flame me if the interaction isn't written so well. I am just writing as I go based on what I feel the situation would demand.


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Golden Sun and The Pale Moon_**

Naruto approached his camp expecting to find Choji, Rock lee, Kiba, and Tenten awaiting him but as he approached it became clear they weren't there. Naruto heart raced as he entered the camp, Ino sat up waiting for Tenten. Naruto searched the tents each only to find each was filled with someone fast asleep. "Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are the only ones unaccounted for". Naruto thought to himself. He opened the sixth tent to find it was Hinata's. Hinata stood up aware someone was entering the tent. Naruto hoped it was the right tent, opening the tent was slow and it also created a lot of noise making it impossible to catch anyone off guard so he hoped Ino was ready for him. Naruto lowered his head. "I didn't know this was your tent, from the outside all the tents have no way to see inside although each varies in color but no one told me which one was mine". Naruto blushed as he spoke. Hinata smiled before jumping forward and giving Naruto a light kiss before being gently pushed back. "What as that for?" Naruto said softly. Hinata smiled. "It was for earlier; you can sleep in my tent if you can't find yours". Hinata smiled flirtatiously. Naruto smiled back. "I need to find my own tent, but thank you for the offer". Naruto said as politely as he could as he exited Hinata's tent.

Naruto felt his face turned red. Naruto wished he could find Ino already and fix his mistake, he just wished he could avoid running into anyone else. As Naruto turned around he saw an empty tent he presumed to be his own or Shikamaru's, a figure could be seen behind it. He moved quickly hoping to find it was Ino but he was wrong it turned out to be only to be Tenten who was about to enter Ino's tent. Tenten turned around sensing someone approaching her from behind. With a look of distain, she stopped herself from entering the tent and closed the Tent. Ino was surprised by this, she couldn't see why Tenten didn't enter the tent but she knew there was something to it. Naruto stopped a few feet away from Tenten. "I need to talk to Ino". Naruto mumbled out. It was clear to Naruto Tenten already knew this but was set on preventing this. "Ino doesn't want to talk to our "Beloved Hokage", she doesn't have time to talk to him" Tenten voice was filled with anger. Naruto took another step closer. Only to Find Shikamaru at his side, his mood looks dark and close to hostile. "Leave Ino alone, you don't deserve to talk to her, she needs time to think on her own". Shikamaru voice was filled with venom. Naruto turned around facing Shikamaru. "Naruto?" Ino voice seemed to quiet both Shikamaru and Naruto.

Shikamaru eyes locked onto Ino. Shikamaru moved to stand in-between Naruto and Ino only to find Ino moved on her own to stand next to Naruto. "I wanted to talk to you, clear things up". Naruto said his eyes studying Ino carefully. Ino looked at Tenten and then Shikamaru. "Tenten, can you give me a minute I will enter the tent after I speak to Naruto". Ino said with a smile. Tenten nodded concerned but she moved away knowing Ino wanted to show a strong front. Shikamaru unlike Tenten was too concern to let Ino face Naruto so early. "Ino it's too soon, you don't have to talk to him now I can…" Shikamaru words fell on deaf ears. Ino placed a hand on Shikamaru arm. "I want to talk to him, I need to know something only he can tell me, so please give us space". Ino smiled at Shikamaru trying desperately to seem strong even as her heart felt faint. Shikamaru walked away towards his tent, he gave Naruto an angry look before departing. "I'm sorry". Naruto blurted out before Ino asked anything. Ino eyes watched Shikamaru leave as Naruto Spoke. "Sorry?" Ino repeated what Naruto said without looking at his eyes. "I don't know why I did it, I got caught up in her feelings, and I just didn't think". Naruto extended his hand towards Ino.

Ino caught his hand and put it down, she remained holding it. Naruto eyes locked onto Ino's and he slowly saw Ino eyes become teary. "I just want to know two things Naruto; I don't want to know why you did it or anything else those questions don't matter to me". Ino voice began to break as she spoke. Ino bit her lip trying to remain strong in front of him. Naruto lowered his head ashamed of himself. "What do you want to know?" Naruto said with a neutral voice. "Do you love me?" Ino tried to hide the fear in her voice. Naruto eyes widened. "Yes I love you". Naruto couldn't help it as he said it he pulled Ino closer to him. Ino put her hand on Naruto's chest. "What do you feel for Hinata?" Ino reluctantly asked afraid of what Naruto would say. Naruto was caught off guard by this and for a moment he pondered it unable to voice what he felt. Ino pulled back from Naruto. "I love you with all my heart, but until you figure out what you feel for Hinata, there's nothing you can do to fix this so just go!" Ino entered her tent rushing to get away from Naruto. The Last thing Naruto saw was Ino's face covered in her tears. Naruto bit his lip and his fist clenched. "Why didn't I tell her I loved her and only her!" Naruto screamed at himself within his mind.

Naruto headed back toward the empty tents. He found Shikamaru in front of the one he suspected was his. "What happened?" Shikamaru eyes studied Naruto. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, his expression showed how broken he felt. "If you wanted to be with Hinata then you should have ended it with Ino first, it would have hurt her a lot less". Shikamaru commented. Naruto looked away and walked past Shikamaru. As he made it towards the last empty tent he made his way back not knowing why but he felt he needed too, he stopped at Hinata's tent. He turned around seeing Shikamaru enter his own Tent. Naruto exhaled but he couldn't deny he felt horrible inside and all he wanted to do was to make himself feel better. Naruto tapped on the tent he knew belonged to Hinata. Hinata opened the Tent. Naruto's hands landed on Hinata waist and he lifted her into her tent. Hinata eyes widened surprised to find Naruto at her tent. "Ino knows what we did, and when I talked to her she asked me What I felt for you". Naruto said with a neutral voice. Naruto eyes studied Hinata closely wanting to know whether she even knew what she had felt. "So what do you feel?" Hinata asked nervously.

Ino crashed against her sleeping bag with tears streaming down her face, Tenten closed the tent. "What happened?" Tenten asked in a low voice. "Nothing" Ino replied her voice breaking. "Ino, just voice your pain bottling it up doesn't help you". Naruto couldn't help it, his dreams felt so real he was afraid he wouldn't be able to wake up. He saw three doors before him each had a clan symbol, the air smelled like the forests that surrounded Konoha. His skin felt warm but it wasn't too hot or even too cold he could just feel its warmth. Naruto extended his hand and as he did each door changed, the symbol of the Hyuga, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka Clan. Naruto moved towards the door with the Uzumaki symbol embodied on it. As he opened the door he turned his head as he noticed the other doors fade away. Naruto was then pulled into the door.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Dream sequence Naruto will see a possible future with each of the women he has been with. Naruhina, Naruino, and Naruto/Karin. Will update every other day


	16. Chapter 16

**_Frozen Towers_**

Naruto felt his stomach turn and his head began to ache with unimaginable amounts of pain. He found himself opening his eyes and realizing he was in a room. His pain was gone and he could smell the scent of incense in the air. He got up from the bed quickly almost like a reflex. As he got to his feet he found he wasn't wearing any clothes. He found his clothes on the floor which he extended his hands to grab onto them. As he looked at the floor he noticed the oak wood and how every inch of the floor had been carefully shaped in a design. As he put a pair of black sweats on a light white shirt on he looked down realizing it was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. He turned around deciding to examine the room he was in. He noticed the red sheets on the bed and the white walls that made the room. Naruto knew this wasn't his room or any room he had ever been in before. Naruto sat on the bed crossing his legs and looked up at the ceiling something he did often in his room. "Same look". Naruto thought to himself. He had painted the ceiling above his head with Konoha symbol in a bright red and black background. It was a reminder that he made it as a ninja and no longer an academy failure. Naruto moved towards the door but stopped before he left the room when he felt the bedsheet being dragged with him.

He turned around to remove the bedsheet from his leg as it had gotten stuck on him. He threw it back on the bed, his eyes took notice of the window which had a gray curtain over it. Naruto moved the curtain to the side and peered outside. A bright light entered the room, and Naruto now realized how dark it was compared to outside. Outside the room there was a long courtyard as far as Naruto could see. "Where am I?" Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto left the room and began to look for someone to explain to him where he was. As he exited the room he walked down a long hallway that led to a living room. The furniture looked quite new and it was a mix of reds and oranges. "I always wanted an orange and black couch". Naruto thought to himself. He passed his hand over the furniture feeling its soft leather, he could feel it was brand new. "Naruto?" A woman's voice had come from behind him. Naruto turned around finding a blond haired woman with blue standing behind him. Naruto narrowed his eyes racking his brain to remember who she was. He studied her, she had fair-skin was of a bit tall and had a curvaceous figure. Her hair was fixed in a bun and she was wearing a gray top with a black short skirt. The woman had a stoic expression he figured she must have always had on, she noticed his eyes and hinted at a smile. "Quite an appetite, even in your own home". She commented. Naruto looked up at her eyes. "Home". Naruto repeated what she said.

"You miss Konoha, I still miss Kumogakure I understand those feelings". She replied in a lighter tone. "I forgot your name". Naruto finally admitted as he began to blush from embarrassment. "Samui" She replied with a smile. Naruto studied the room he was now in, searching for something to resemble his "Home". "I know you just got settled in, and Karin did the arrangements mostly but I figured you would be more focused on more important things". Samui commented as she watched Naruto's eyes wander around the room. "Important things, such as?" Naruto eyes focused on hers. "Procreation, Marriage, and Clan alliances". Samui replied with a tone that was so casual it surprised Naruto. Naruto furrowed his eye brows. "What do you mean?" Naruto spoke without thinking. "Naruto!" A famine voice spoke from behind him this time it sounded Familiar. Naruto turned to see a woman approaching from the hallway he had entered the room from. As she got closer he recognized her as Karui. "Karui!" Naruto smiled ear to ear. Karui blushed began heart raced. Naruto hugged her embracing her like his life depended on it. "Finally I can get some answers!" Naruto thought to himself. Karui was wearing a gray kimono, her hair was fixed up perfectly. "Naruto I didn't think you would ever get over being mad at me." Karui voice fluxed. Naruto let her go and took a step back.

"Why was I mad at you?" Naruto questioned. Karui gave Naruto a confused look. "For siding with Sasuke". Karui mumbled she looked away ashamed. Naruto felt himself get annoyed every step he took only deepened the mystery. "She is talking about siding with Sasuke in disbanding the great five nations, and creating the clan systems anew". Samui commented. Naruto turned his eyes back to Samui. "How did it pass again?" Naruto questioned. Samui gave a look of confusion oblivious to why he would ask. "Sasuke created alliances with clans within each of the five major nations, minor clans really and then he turned them on their nations". Samui replied. "Creating a civil war in each nation and eventually fracturing the nations". Naruto finished for Samui. "I was a fool to side with him". Karui started to tear up. "I know you blame yourself for not stopping it because of your own self-exile". Karui commented. "Self-exile?" Naruto repeated the word over and over. "When you left Konoha with Karin to rebuild the Uzumaki clan". Samui off handily commented. Naruto felt his fist clench. "Konoha is gone then, and we are in a clan system". Naruto commented to himself. Samui nodded. Karui hugged Naruto. "Karin, I left Konoha with Karin". Naruto couldn't believe the words. "You said it yourself, she was the last of the Uzumaki it was fate that brought you two together". Karui commented.

"Naruto!" A soft woman's voice spoke to him. Naruto didn't get a chance to turn. He felt two arms wrap around his neck gently. "Karin". Naruto spoke. Karui moved back as did Samui taking a step or two away from him. "Naruto your finally awake, you were an animal last night". Karin replied as she kissed Naruto's neck descending slowly. Naruto turned around only to have Karin kiss him passionately. Naruto moved his hands to her waist to stop her but then he let them rest on her waist. There was something about her kiss he couldn't help but give into it. It was passionate and hot but there was something new in it. Karin moved back from Naruto giving him space. Naruto noticed a happy look on Karin's face and a genuine smile he hadn't seen before. "How bad is it?" Naruto looked at Samui and Karui. "How bad is what?" Karui asked. "How bad is the chaos with the five great nations disbanded?" Naruto mumbled. Karin smile seemed to slip and an expression seriousness. "You already know, Sasuke was defeated and imprisoned by the land of iron but his actions still have left the clans as the only secure form of government". Karin replied. "Most men would be happy with having more than a single wife". Karin replied coolly. Naruto took a step back. "What was that?" Naruto replied. Samui put a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if they are just with you out of self-gain, having the affection of multiple women is not something that many men throughout history can say". Samui commented. "How did it happen?" Naruto looked towards his "Bedroom". Karin gave him a weary look. "You know how it happened, you can't blame them for it or yourself for accepting". Karui replied. "Clans often make alliances with a stronger or more stable clan, it only makes sense that Jinjuriki would become targeted for their strength". Samui gestured with her hand. "You wanted to rebuild the clan and this solved our clan's problem, the last male Uzumaki needs to have children to rebuild our clan". Karin pointed at Naruto. "They sought you out for your clan's long vitality and your incredible chakra to add to their clan's strength" Karui pointed. "They" Samui pointed. Karui blushed. Karin moved around Naruto. "You want to join your clan with us?" Karin moved her hand signaling both of them. Karui lowered her head. "I don't have a clan, but I have always had great affection for Naruto" Karui replied. Naruto turned his eyes to her. "Uzumaki clan's future depends on me". Naruto mumbled. Karin put her hand on Naruto's chest. "On us". She kissed him softly. Naruto looked weary but he understood why they each entered this arrangement now. Naruto pulled Karui to him, he never saw her in that light before but he knew it was a genuine affection she felt.

Naruto looked at Karin making sure she was fine with it. "I love you, and just like you I will do what I have to save our clan". Karin replied. Naruto kissed Karui embracing her lips. Samui moved away. Karin grabbed Samui hand and led her away. "If you're going to go for it, then do it before the others arrive". Karin told Naruto as she began to walk away. Naruto separated from her. "Others". Naruto replied. "Shion, Sara, Amaru, and Ryūzetsu" Karin moved into the distance dragging Samui along. "What has my life become?" Naruto thought to himself. Karui pulled Naruto down and kissed him. Naruto couldn't think anymore and lifted her into the bedroom. When he entered the room he put her gently on the bed and began to feel the very soft fabric of the kimono. Naruto's hands gently cuirassed Karui's red hair, Naruto mind began to "Remember". Naruto mind began to remember every kiss he shared with Karin, every date, every reason he loved her. Naruto understood now why he was with her. "I…." Naruto mumbled. "It's okay we don't have too now; we can wait". Karui replied. Naruto nodded and ran off to find Karin. Karin felt Naruto arms encircle her. "Back already?" Karin voice held her disbelief. "No I need you now". Naruto murmured. Karin felt Naruto hands grace her skin softly massaging her stomach. "Are you sure". Karin replied. "I need to remember why I love you". Naruto said in-between kisses. He led her to a room he found empty.

Please Comment, Favorite, and Review. Next Chapter. So I was thinking part 1 of a dream with character A and then I'll come back to them and finish a parallel future with them. Next chapter A Parallel alternate dream with Hinata Hyuga. Each dream with the different women will be a completely different scenario of a possible future within my story. Again Naruto ends up with Ino.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Endless Nights_**

Naruto shook his head for a minute the pain seemed to get worse, his mind was spinning. He closed his eyes to ease the pain. His eyes opened to find he was at the Main gate that led into Konoha, he could see Sasuke and Sakura leaving. "I remember this, …so long ago". Naruto thought to himself. It had been mere hours since Tsunade had given Naruto and Sasuke prostatic arms made of the Zetsu clones. Naruto watched warily as Sakura and Sasuke walking off towards some adventure Sasuke felt he needed to take. The sun highlighted their shape as Sasuke and Sakura forms grew more distant. Naruto turned away and began to walk towards his apartment when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata voice called towards him at a considerable distance. Naruto knew eventually he would have to talk to Hinata about her confession. After the invasion of Pain and the end of the war it was time to talk about it. Naruto turned around and began walking towards Hinata. "Good morning!" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed and moved closer to Naruto a few steps away. Hinata played with her fingers a nervous gesture Naruto had become accustomed to seeing. Naruto knew in his gut he wasn't sure what he wanted, he knew for most of his life it had been Sakura. But now his life seemed to empty, the Hokage title was given to Kakashi he couldn't argue against it.

Naruto woke up sweating, he turned and found himself next to Hinata. "What am I doing?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He turned and looked down at Hinata when he felt her arm move. She was asleep deep in her own dreams. Naruto was about to get up and walk outside when he looks down at Hinata sleeping form. "They're must be a special type of hell waiting for me" Naruto mumbled to himself. He laid down against and kissed Hinata's forehead. "I don't deserve any of you". Naruto said out loud. He felt Hinata wake up, as she looked up at him he pulled her closer kissing her lips. Hinata kissed him back passionately as he savored every kiss. He pinned her hands against her sleeping bag and kissed her neck, he heard Hinata softly moan.

Naruto fell into a deep sleep again. His eyes opened finding himself in the Hokage tower, he turned to the windows that overlooked Konoha. "Home sweet Home". Naruto said out loud. "Home sweet home?" Hinata voice surprised Naruto. Naruto turned around fast, his eyes were surprised to see Hinata in front of him. "I didn't think you would still consider this your home still, even after moving in after our wedding." Hinata commented. Naruto moved his hands over his desk, when his hands touched the oak desk he felt the ring. Naruto looked down on his hand was a golden ring. "I guess were married". Naruto said unenthusiastically not too loud. Hinata heard him but pretended not to hear. Naruto had said it out of surprise and more so out disbelief. He hadn't really known how he felt about marriage. Hinata walked towards Naruto she seemed hesitant almost fearful Naruto would push her away. When Naruto made no move to turn her away she smiled.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him in. "The sun is setting let's go home, after we pick up our "Special Guests" we can warm up with some fun" Hinata seductively whispered into Naruto ear as she kissed his neck softly. Naruto felt his blood rush this feeling was too good. "Okay" Naruto said with a mumble. Naruto lifted Hinata up and knocked everything off his desk before setting her on it. "I want you now…...". Naruto said in a husky voice. Naruto and Hinata began to make out each kiss seeming to ignite a flame that had died out. Naruto couldn't describe it but he felt Hinata heart race happier and somewhat fearful of it stopping. "Them stopping". Naruto thought to himself. Hinata softly moaned as Naruto hands peeled back her clothing slowly, he teased her needing the time to make sure she wanted him more than he wanted her. "Lord Hokage!" A woman's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto turned his head annoyed somewhat. "You have a room you can do that in sir" The woman said in a high pitch tone. Hinata fixed her clothing quickly, a look of annoyance came across her face, she gave the woman a weary look. Naruto caught the look but wasn't sure why she was reacting in that particular way. "Who are you?" Naruto mumbled. Hinata smiled at this. The woman had given a look of hurt and he knew there was something beneath that look. The woman was around the same size of Hinata with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She curvy body frame.

"Hotaru, she is your new secretary". Hinata said with a grin. Hotaru gave Hinata a look that was filled with envy and jealousy. "Lord Hokage you have a meeting tomorrow with Sasuke Uchiha, there will be a gathering of clan leaders at the local restaurant if you want to join tonight after six, it will be too boring for your wife probably". Hotaru said it was a wave of her hand. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you, will consider it". Naruto said without putting too much thought into it. Naruto eyes caught the look of hurt across Hinata's face. Hotaru bowed and gave Naruto a smile. "We were going to pick up some guests?" Naruto said with a smile too focused on what was come afterwards. Hinata seemed to light up renewed with life at the mention of it. "Yes we were, let's go" Hinata pulled his hand trying to get Naruto to forget Hotaru obvious offer. Naruto smiled as Hinata seemed in a big rush to arrive there. Naruto recognized the academy as they approached it. "Wait here, let me get them first promise me you won't act tired". Hinata said with a smile. Naruto nodded he didn't feel tired at all.

A few minutes later Hinata returned. Naruto eyes widened at the sight of two children following behind Hinata. "You have children?" Naruto uttered out loud from shock. In front of him were two children nearly old enough for the academy. One boy and one girl, they were around the same age. There was no way to deny the resemblance between Hinata and the girl. She was the spitting image of her mother. The little girl no older than five had a striking resemblance to Hinata, to the point where she inherited her mother's dark-blue hair, which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back stuck out a bit in the air. The boy looked very familiar to him, it was at the edge of his mind why he looked so familiar. Both the boy and the girl had bright blue eyes. The boy had the facial markings Naruto had. Which he questioned how he received them, the Kyuubi had given that trait to him when he was infused with it just as Shukaku had given its physical trait to Gaara so it wasn't genetic. Naruto looked at the boy closely from top to bottom. At a glance he seems to have the same spiky blond hair as his own father, but the spikes give his hair the appearance of a leaf, unlike his own it was closer in appearance to that of a leaf's stem

"We have children". Hinata chuckled and smiled. Naruto almost hit the ground from surprise. Hinata gave him a puzzled look. "You've been working so hard you forgot about our kids?" Hinata commented as she carried them to Naruto. "Who is this little guy" Naruto said with a hesitant smile. "Boruto and Himawari" Hinata pointed to each of their children. "I can't deny it; they do look like our children". Naruto said in a low voice. Hinata smiled. "That's because they are". Hinata replied. Boruto and Himawari ran to their father once Hinata set them down on the floor. "Daddy!" They yelled in unison. Naruto bent his knee and lowered himself to their level. They tackled him down to the floor. "I know work has kept you busy but I want us to have a family dinner". Hinata voice carried something Naruto hadn't seen in her before. Naruto turned to look at her. "Of course let's go now!" He picked both of their children up and carried them away. Hinata eyes lit up happier than he had seen her be before. "I love you Naruto". Hinata whispered to his ear as they walked. Naruto turned his head facing her. "I love you too". Naruto replied he didn't know why he said it but he just did. He could still feel the golden ring on his finger reminding me him.

Naruto couldn't praise Hinata enough for dinner. "Your cooking is so incredible; I don't think there's a man who could stay away from you". Naruto said with the biggest smile he had. Hinata smiled back. "I wish that was true". Hinata mumbled. Hinata got up quickly trying to pretend she didn't say that. She put the kids to sleep and she snugged against Naruto on the couch when she returned. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Hinata whispered as she intertwined their fingers. Naruto enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. "The meeting with the clan leaders seems too boring to bother with, I rather stay with you". Naruto said in a husky tone. Hinata jumped onto Naruto raining down kisses. Naruto hands slowly began to rise feeling her breasts.

A few minutes later Naruto adjusted his shirt, he couldn't believe how fiery Hinata was, it was as if he hadn't touched her in months. "I will be meeting with Sasuke tomorrow; I don't know when I'll get back". Naruto commented as he helped Hinata put the plates away. Hinata's hand began to shake and she got teary eyed. Naruto was confused by this reaction. Naruto rested his hands on her own. "What's wrong?" Naruto said as he gently kissed her hand. "Nothing I just…." Hinata said as she broke away from him. "If nothing is wrong then why are you acting that way?" Naruto replied. Hinata stopped mid step. "I'm sorry I was just remembering some bad memory…..." Hinata said with neutral voice. Naruto shrugged. "I'll finish washing the plates and I'll meet you upstairs" Naruto replied. Hinata felt a tear fall down her face she wiped it away before walking off to "their"

Bedroom.

Naruto eyes studied the room as he walked into the restaurant's main staging room. Naruto had felt a bit of the cold shoulder from Hotaru in the morning but he just brushed it off. Naruto found that Hotaru seemed to be angered by this. "Sasuke" Naruto said out loud as he spotted Sasuke. Naruto jaw dropped when he saw Sasuke sitting at a table with two waitress draped over him. Each hand exploring their bodies with sounds of moans filling the air. Sasuke split his time between each waitress savoring their kisses. Naruto near jumped onto Sasuke when he realized Sakura probably condoned it. Naruto knew already Sakura would roll over for Sasuke on almost every issue. She loved him too much. "Love" Naruto shook his head. "Idolized". Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto felt anger rage in him but knew the Kyuubi influence over him wasn't a threat it was fine to get mad sometimes. "I need to confront him on it for Sakura, can't believe she choose him , he doesn't even value you!" Naruto grudgingly thought to himself. "Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto sat down at the table Sasuke was at. Naruto was ready talk his ear off, he needed someone to tell him some truths! "Let's get some drinks before we start talking about the decision of the sanctions on the territories". Sasuke motioned the girls to leave them. They both gave an annoyed look until they saw Naruto. They bowed their heads and left Naruto already knew they wouldn't fight Sasuke on it even if it wasn't him they saw. Naruto eyes studied the center stage many beautiful women were dancing. Naruto switched his eyes now to the bar and what he wanted to order.

"How are things with Hotaru?" Sasuke casually mentioned. Naruto turned away from the dancer's performance. "What do you mean?" Naruto said without looking at Sasuke. Naruto eyes seemed focused on bar ahead of him. "She seemed hurt the way you casually pretended not to know her". Sasuke replied. Naruto turned his eyes now on Sasuke. "Since when do you care about hurting women's feelings?" Naruto retorted. Naruto began to think of Sakura. "I don't but I thought it was rather cold and unlike you, and to hurt her even more when you left her waiting for your yesterday night". Sasuke casually commented as he drank his sake. Naruto could see the smug look and realized it was of approval. "You approve?" Naruto commented unsure why Hotaru would care if he made it to a clan leader meeting or didn't. "Seems like your growing before you were a wet towel, now you seemed to see the world like I do". Sasuke commented. Naruto felt his fist clench. "You are my best friend, if I knock some sense into you then I doubt you will ever trust me again with something as important as your Nation future" Naruto bit his lip turning away disgusted.

"Ever since you've been playing with Hotaru you've been wiser in the ways things work, alliances, pacts, and commitments are translucent". Sasuke pointed to each waitress as they walked. Naruto wasn't sure what was the point of this. "Everyone works together when it benefits them, there isn't any real loyalty is there?" Sasuke commented. Naruto felt repulsed. "Of course there is loyalty, commitment, and pacts". Sasuke gave a confused look back to Naruto. "Is that what you think when you mount Hotaru?" Sasuke said smugly. "What?" Naruto replied. Naruto wasn't sure he heard him right. "Everyone is loyal until a better offer arrives, or a more fun proposition hence Hotaru, I have been toying with the idea of the clans". Sasuke commented as if it was most common thing he had said. Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. "Aren't you glad I introduced you to Hotaru?" Sasuke commented when he saw Naruto looked Dumb founded. Naruto looked down at the table he felt numb. "She gave you a new perspective on life". Sasuke ordered another shot.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite

Next Chapter Ino's Turn. A different possible future. I believe our dreams reflect a different aspect of our selves such as Karin being Naruto's desire for harem, Hinata's dream being his view point of commitment. Can you guys tell me if you want me to break the paragraphs more or if its fine the way I upload it online?


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Rebirth of the war effort_**

"Naruto wake up!" A loud voice boomed. Naruto eyes opened and he turned his face towards the sound. "We need to go now!" The voice once again boomed. Naruto eyes locked onto the voice and identified it as Ino. "Ino?" Naruto mumbled half asleep. Naruto rubbed his eyes and tried to focus his vision. Ino grabbed his arm and started to pull him forward. The Walls of the building seemed to be filled with black dust and it smelled heavily of burned wood. "We need to go hurry". Ino screamed. Naruto followed her behind closely not sure what was happening. Intense heat hit his face and he jumped back. A fire ignited the walls around him and now Ino seemed to be cut off by it. "INO!" Naruto Screamed. "Get to our Home, I will meet you their hurry". Ino screamed. Naruto extended his hand trying to stop her.

Ino went left before he could stop her. Naruto searched for a way out, as he moved through the hallways he discovered it was the Hokage Tower. "Konoha?" Naruto mumbled once he got out of the tower. The city was ignited in flames and there were citizens running from the center of the city. Naruto ran towards the first person he could find. "Stop!" Naruto yelled. The Man Naruto had run towards speed up. Naruto ran faster catching him and lifting him up by the collar. "What is happening!" Naruto face was flushed red. "Lord Hokage!" The Man eyes seemed to light up. "I didn't know!" The man's hand tapped Naruto hand which was holding him in the air. Naruto slowly released him. "Orochimaru has returned and he has taken over the militia, they seem to be trying to release Sasuke from prison". The man said in a low voice.

"Prison?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "You imprisoned Sasuke to stop him from Fracturing the five Nations' Stability, Orochimaru took over Sasuke role as leader". The man said in a hush tone. Naruto nodded and headed towards the main prison that Konoha had. "Orochimaru will try to convince Sasuke to retaliate against the five Nations, I need to stop him from releasing him". Naruto thoughts frantically encircled his head. "Ino!" Naruto thought to himself as he reached the Prison. "Where is our "Home"" Naruto bit his lip. Naruto entered the prison and quickly dispatched dozens of Sound Ninjas. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he broke down every door. Hundreds of Shadow clones all marching down the hallways searching every door. "Lord Hokage we have repelled the attack, but the Prisoner has escaped along with the first Hokage scroll". Shizune voice was low her breathing was heavy.

"Take me to Ino now!" Naruto pointed to Shizune Escort. Two Anbu black ops lead the way. "Naruto!" Ino leapt into Naruto's arms. "Sasuke is free". Naruto clenched his fist. "They were here to free Sasuke?" Ino seemed puzzled as to why. "Orochimaru will use him as a weapon against us". Naruto eyebrow furrowed. "Do you remember when we got our place?" Ino hand graced Naruto face. Naruto looked her in the eyes unsure of it. Naruto felt a memory of the time return. Naruto turned over to his other side before opening his eyes. He tried to get up but his body was tired, he felt he hadn't rested at all, Sasuke seemed doomed to cause disaster in every dream he had. In truth it felt like he had lived a nightmare just now. There was something different about his dreams they seemed to stay with him. He could remember both dreams vividly as if they were a memory of a past, and the third dream felt like the beginning of something greater. "So different from each other yet they seem so real". Naruto muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes and began to think about Ino wanting to see how his dream ended. "Is it enough". Naruto thought to himself as he began to think about his time with her. Each time he thought of Ino and what he lost he wished he could take it back. There was a part of him that wondered if he was like a card player that was holding out for a better card until he lost for waiting too long. "I Feel like I have lived two full lifetimes, with two different women yet all I can think of is of you". Naruto thought to himself as he imagined Ino's face. His mind began to spin and he fell into a deep slumber. His eyes opened to Ino's Flower shop. Naruto smiled he always did when he saw the front door. "Naruto" A woman's voice screamed excitedly. Naruto turned around as Ino jumped onto him catching him off guard. They crashed softly against the floor. "You're so beautiful". Naruto grinned as he said it. Ino blushed she extended her hand and helped Naruto off the floor.

"Are you ready?" Ino said as she kissed Naruto. Naruto was confused but kissed her back enjoying the kiss. He knew it was just a dream but he wanted desperately to get to the point in the dream he forgot about reality. "Ready for what?" Naruto replied as he lifted Ino up into the air and carried her Bridal style. Ino smiled as she pulled out a key from the back of her pocket. "I just got the key from the manager". Ino said as she placed it in Naruto's shirt pocket. "Manager?" Naruto placed her on the ground softly. Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and began running towards the main street. "Our apartments ready finally" Ino replied excitedly. "I wanted to celebrate this special day with a special stew I've been working on" Ino said in an excited voice. Naruto nodded showing he heard her. "You should put that on second room". Ino pointed. Naruto couldn't help it even if he knew on deep level it was a dream, he still got excited at the idea of moving in with someone.

Ino grabbed Naruto Hand pulling him into the bedroom. "We haven't tried out if the bed feels right yet". Ino suggestively winked at Naruto. "So are there any more surprises?" Naruto said with a smile. Ino got up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen. "So far this day has been great". Naruto said with a grin as he walked towards Ino. Ino pressed her back against the door. "Naruto I'm pregnant". Ino blushed as she said it. Naruto was stopped in his tracks. "Are you okay with that?" Ino questioned. "I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else in the world". Naruto replied. Ino fear seem to disappear in a moment. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Naruto replied as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "I don't know, if it's a girl I wanted to name her Kushina". Ino replied. Naruto kissed her neck slowly savoring this moment. "I Don't think I can get happier than this". Naruto commented.

"Then I hope you hurry back". Ino replied as she turned around and began to kiss Naruto. "Where am I going?" Naruto replied in-between kisses. "Your mission with Sasuke to the land of Iron , you wanted to help Sasuke Negotiate". Ino replied with a confused look. "Sasuke can handle it , I want to stay here with you". Naruto replied. "Are you sure?" Ino couldn't help but smile at Naruto reply.

Please Review Comment and Favorite. Next Chapter Karin dream ending then Hinata's then Ino's.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A Detour_**

 ** _Beginning will be a dedicated Lemon_**

Naruto began to slip into his dream once again. In a way this night was one of the worst he had ever experienced. It was a night were he couldn't help himself, he was stuck in-between consciousness and a deep sleep. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, feeling an unbearable heat against his face. He rolled over to his other side only to fall off the bed. "Naruto?" A soft feminine voice entered his ears. Naruto couldn't help but rub the back of his head from the pain. He opened his eyes and found Karin's heavenly figure in front of him. She was wearing a night lingerie. Her night lingerie fit against her body perfectly highlighting her every curve. Naruto stared at her figure with increasing interest. Karin Smiled loving the focus her husband gave her she spun around slowly posing for Naruto while winking flirtatiously. She didn't have the largest bosom but her hips were nice and her butt was very firm and shapely.

Naruto got up adjusted his shirt and walked up to Karin. "You like what you see?" Karin said with a smile. Naruto grinned. Naruto didn't think could blame him for enjoying himself in these dreams. He enjoyed the freedom it gave him to explore thoughts he had on each girl without the consequence. Naruto wrapped his hands around Karin's waist and pulled them towards the bed. He sat on the bed while Karin sat on his lap. Naruto started nibbling on Karin's neck, he knew she had weakness for that. Karin moaned her approval. "Naruto…...Your so…". Karin tried to think but Naruto was too fast. Naruto hands roamed her Body, he moved his hands under her Night lingerie and began to feel her soft skin against his hand. "That feels good". Karin tried to speak clearly but every word she spoke was interrupted by a moan. Naruto removed her clothes slowly enjoying the look of lust on Karin's face.

"I didn't think you had it in you after Last night". Karin said in a low voice. Naruto mouth latched onto Karin's right Breast as his left hand fondled her right. He had felt both Hinata's and Ino's breasts and while they differed in size and firmness he found he enjoyed all types of Breast sizes. Karin arched her back as Naruto hands reached down and began to play with her clit. Karin Grabbed Naruto hands and raised them above his head. "Let me help". Karin said with an excited voice. She removed Naruto sweatpants and put her hand on the edge of his shaft. Naruto bit his lip, she knew what he liked. Karin was going to tease him until he lost control. Karin started pumping him to get him stiffer than he already was. "Are you already going to release you seed?" Karin smirked as she said it. Naruto couldn't deny he was close. Her hand had skillfully pumped him slowly than fast but never moving too quickly to get him "There", in a way that left him at the edge between being able to release and being stuck at the edge of it.

"Please". Naruto said it with all the lust in him. Karin removed his boxers and let Naruto's "Kyuubi" out. Karin moved her hand above it, Karin got on her knees and gave the head of it a soft lick. Naruto released his seed unable to hold back anymore. "We need to work on that". Karin teased Naruto. Naruto blushed, just before he could say something he began to moan. Karin began to lick the top of his "Kyuubi" cleaning it of his seed. "Naruto!" A woman's voice interrupted his moment of ecstasy. Naruto looked towards the voice he heard. "Karui". Naruto was surprised to see her. "Your no fun, we were about to". Karin pouted. Naruto eyes turned to the woman next to Karui. "Who are you?" Naruto said it without thinking. The woman next to Karui moved towards the center of the room. Karin smiled before grabbing her hand and moving her towards Naruto. "Her name is Ryūzetsu, she's a bit shy but you agreed to marry her and integrate her strength into our clan". Karin clarified. "Ryūzetsu" Naruto mumbled the name. He studied her closely, she was incredibly beautiful there was no doubt about that. Ryūzetsu had fair skin, waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe. She had grey eyes with multiple circular patterns much like Pain's Rinnegan. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals.

Karui closed the door locking it. Karin smiled at her nodding her approval, Naruto was too focused on Ryūzetsu to notice them. "Do you regret your decision?" Ryūzetsu asked in a low tone. Even to Naruto it was clear she was shy at least around him. "He hasn't even seen you yet, I think this will be the perfect chance for you to get acquainted with your Husband". Karin whispered into Ryūzetsu ear. A deep red blush spread across her face, she nodded agreeing it was time. Karin removed her green Bandana and casted it off to the side. Naruto started to get hard feeling the rush of the blood in him. Karui and Karin removed Ryūzetsu clothing speeding up the process. Naruto couldn't help but admire the sight before him. "Why do we help Naruto?" Karin motioned to Ryūzetsu, they both got on their knees. Karin grabbed Naruto's shaft and held it firmly in her hand.

Naruto bit his lip hard he couldn't help but feel his desire build in him. The anticipation of it was killing. Karui moved on top on Naruto. She sat on his stomach and reached down locking lips with him. Naruto hands grabbed onto his waist then lowered to grab her buttocks. Karui tongue began to fight Naruto's own for dominance. Ryūzetsu started with a soft lick against the tip of Naruto's "Kyuubi". Naruto moaned as he felt them take turns licking off his seed. Karin took Naruto's shaft into her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth. Naruto couldn't even think anymore as he was losing his mind, Karin and Ryūzetsu began switching back and forth between each other, Naruto released his seed.

Karui got up and moved to the side of Karin and Ryūzetsu. Naruto pulled Karui towards him and kissed her lips hard. Naruto broke off the kiss and lifted Karin onto the edge of the bed. "Finally". Karin teased. Karui moved towards the bed pulling Ryūzetsu with her. "I want to be next". Ryūzetsu voice was light but full of need. Naruto moved towards her capturing her lips his tongue exploring her mouth his hand playing with breasts and the other one squeezing her buttocks. After a minute he let parted. Naruto entered Karin her warmth was amazing, the tightness of it couldn't have made Naruto feel any better. His hands rested against her breasts as he began to speed up. "Faster Naruto". Karin moaned. Naruto speed up enjoying every second of it. Karin wrapped her legs around Naruto's back pulling him in closer. Karin's moans began to engulf the room, it only served to turn Naruto on even more. "Naruto!" Karin began moaning.

Karui and Ryuzetsu bit their lip as they wanted to feel it too. He released his seed in her as they both climaxed. Naruto and Karin both moaning each other's names. Naruto got off of Karin and he was tempted to give in but he couldn't help it he needed to satisfy his "wives". Naruto captured Ryūzetsu lips pulling her in. "I need time to recharge". Naruto thought to himself. He lifted Ryūzetsu onto the bed and laid her down against it. "What are you going?" Ryūzetsu mumbled a bit nervous. Naruto hands rested on her legs. Her legs were soft and smooth he moved his hand slowly against them. "I will be gentle and slow". Naruto replied. Ryūzetsu nodded. Naruto spread her legs apart and he got on his knees. Naruto began to kiss her stomach descending slowly. Ryuzetsu felt her face burn. "What are you". She couldn't muster another sound let alone a word as Naruto found her clit. Naruto gave it a soft lick, slow.

He began to slowly taste her kissing her lower lips and enjoying the sounds of muffled moans. Ryuzetsu covered her mouth embarrassed to be making such noises. Karui grabbed her hands. "It's okay". Karui smiled as she watched Ryuzetsu body begin to shake from pleasure. Naruto moved faster than he would slow down adapting to Ryuzetsu. He put two fingers in and began to play with her clit. Ryūzetsu began to moan louder as Naruto began to get her wetter. Naruto began to move his fingers in and out of her slowly teasing her. "Please". Ryuzetsu moaned a deep blush against her face darkening. Naruto smirked. "Please what?" Naruto replied. "Please". Ryuzetsu replied back. Naruto began to speed up then he stopped. Ryuzetsu bit her lip. "I need you in me". She replied back.

Naruto sat across his old sensei bit surprised to see him. "You never did anything for just the sake of doing it". Naruto commented as he watched Kakashi drink his tea. "Your right, I came to visit to see if you were doing fine". Kakashi replied. Naruto could see Kakashi was troubled, his face which had remained carefree almost throughout the entirety of Genin days seemed gone. "What's happening?" Naruto eyes searched Kakashi's face for answers. Kakashi face showed signs of fatigue now more than before. "It's chaotic, the clan system has return and now it seems thousands are dyeing". Kakashi replied grimly. "Thousands?" Naruto eyes widened. "Many clans are too weak to defend themselves while others are too fearful of being destroyed they have begun to eradicate any clan they come across". Kakashi face darkened.

"Is this the world the first Hokage grew up in?" Naruto eyebrow furrowed. "It is only getting worse, alliances are constantly being formed and just as they are being created betrayals amongst them rise". Kakashi pulled out a map from his jacket. "There will eventually be a winner, the five great nations will rise again". Naruto commented. "I don't think it will happen the way it was before, Sasuke has created an alliance of seventeen clans centered around the edge of former Konoha". Kakashi encircled an area on the map with a black pen. "He must be keeping them together out of fear". Naruto commented. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "What is Sasuke's end game". Naruto said outload. Kakashi looked at him grimly. "You mean Orochimaru". Kakashi corrected. "What did you say?" Naruto didn't think he heard him right.

"Orochimaru, the Sanin that resides within Sasuke's body". Kakashi voice was neutral as if he had said it a thousand times before. "Sasuke lost to Orochimaru and now he walks around using his power?" Naruto felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Kakashi gave him a curious look. "We have known this for a while now, he lost to Orochimaru during a mission to the land of Iron". Kakashi corrected. Naruto felt disgusted at the thought of Orochimaru breaking the world. "It's a terrible fate, but we know there is no returning from that, Sasuke has been dead for some time". Kakashi retorted. "If Orochimaru has Sasuke's body than he has just built himself an army, with the chaos of clans being in disarray they will run through all of them". Naruto eyes darkened with rage. "With Orochimaru skills, knowledge, and powers being augmented by Sasuke's own we might just be running on borrowed time." Kakashi replied

"Kakashi sensei, we need to deal with this before he crushes us, gather all the clans that formed Konoha before ". Naruto got up Kakashi did the same. "I don't think it will be that easy to unite them". Kakashi voice was neutral. "Your probably right but we need to try, the chaos of the clan's system will give Orochimaru the chance to take over through force". Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded before leaving. Naruto turned towards his bedroom wanting to find Karin. Karin grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's take a shower together". Karin winked. Naruto smiled. "Best news I've had all day". Naruto smirked. Karin handed Naruto a towel as she headed off towards the showers. Naruto watched Karin turn the corner, he followed after her slowly giving her time to reach their bedroom first. A screamed echoed in the hallway. Naruto ran towards it. "Sasuke!" Karin voice echoed in the hallway. Naruto eyes opened feeling the sweat roll down his eyebrow he wiped it clean. "Orochimaru!".

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite

I felt it made sense to work with the uniqueness of the situation, it's very unlikely that there are many situations were Naruto would have a logical reason to sleep with more than one woman at the same time. It was an opportunity to explore the unlikely situation, that was the reason I went down this road rather than just wanting to write a lemon. I have no idea what my audience wants, without feedback from reviews I have no idea what you guys enjoy reading so I am just writing as I go. Next Chapter Hinata's Dream's Ending.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Truth and Love_**

Naruto got out of the tent and headed to the center of the camp. His body was cold but he couldn't stand being in that tent any longer. Hinata was still sleeping when he left the tent, and the camp seemed to be silent as well. The night was dark and cloudy, there was hint of rain to come. Naruto walked towards Ino's tent and was about to knock against the tents door when he stopped himself. "Until you figure out what you feel for Hinata there is no way to fix this". Ino words rang in his mind. Naruto looked off towards Hinata's tent wondering if he was any closer to knowing what he felt. "Lust, passion, and desire" Naruto thought to himself as those words describe what he felt when he was with Hinata.

Naruto walked back towards Hinata tent his fingers running across the door into the tent. He walked in finding it to be warm, Hinata was sound asleep. He closed the tent and laid back down against his sleeping bag, he looked up at the ceiling of the tent. It was strange to him how long he felt the night was, how long he felt in limbo between day and night. He pulled Hinata closer to him, her body was soft and warm and her fragrance was amazing to him. The scent of lavender seemed so perfect for her, it matched her. His eyes closed as he began to think of the life he would have with her, if he hadn't started dating Ino.

Naruto mind drifted, he felt calm as if he was in the ocean with the waves smashing against him, each wave relaxing him. Naruto eyes opened again, there was silence and nothing more. His body was relaxed and felt light. He felt the need to go to the Hokage Tower Something he was accustomed to doing every day. It was clear to him this was his house, he checked for his clothes and pick them out. Naruto took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast before he headed to the Hokage tower. When he got to the tower he found Hotaru waiting for him by his desk, a feeling of dread hit him. He was expecting her to be mad at him or to give him the silent treatment. "Lord Hokage". Hotaru replied a polite tone.

Naruto noticed the light blush against her face and the soft fragrance she had on. Hotaru noticed his gaze and began to blush redder. "Since you have been working with Sasuke in those meetings your paper work has accumulated, we should try to fix that when we get a chance". Hotaru nervously suggested. Naruto was surprised at her attitude it was a pleasant surprise. "I will get on that, Anything else?" Naruto commented as he noticed Hotaru hesitant pause. "If your wife arrives to visit you, do you want me to let her through?" Hotaru nervously questioned. Naruto gave her a puzzled look. "I suppose why not; she visits me often doesn't she?". Naruto replied.

"Not as much as she used to". Hotaru replied without thinking. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?' Naruto questioned. Hotaru felt her face turn red, the feeling of getting caught saying something she wasn't supposed to say consumed her. "Your always so busy especially now with Sasuke having his nation uprooted". Hotaru replied. "Uprooted?" Naruto replied. "You know the sanctions being discussed on his territories, they began when Sasuke wouldn't agree on a temporary agreement that required them to send inspectors to his nation every three months for two years". Hotaru began to walk backwards one step at a time. "Well if she does come by let my wife in". Naruto gestured she could go.

Naruto spent an hour looking through his papers and logs. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. It began with a note her and there from Hotaru. It was simple and easy to misread but after a while he began to notice there was a pattern. "What's wrong?" Hotaru questioned as she entered the room after Naruto screamed. "He played ME!" Naruto screamed. Hotaru looked back at Naruto fearful. Anger raged within Naruto, but it wasn't uncontrollable as it had once been with the Kyuubi. Naruto began to calm himself with slowing down his breathing. He hadn't understood why he would have betrayed Hinata in his Dreams but now it made sense. He looked at Hotaru and all he could see was Sasuke smirk in his mind.

Hotaru was shaking now even with Naruto returning to a calmer state she could see Naruto was still angry. "Sasuke used Hotaru to distract me as he studied each and every clan within Konoha, using me to advise him in each of their strategic weaknesses". Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked up to Hotaru and pulled her towards him. "I need to know what she knows, without her betraying me to Sasuke". Naruto thought to himself. His hand shaking but he knew what it was going to take. "Hokage Sama". Hotaru nervously responded. Naruto kissed her, it was a fast kiss but it soon became deep. Naruto could feel Hotaru resistance melting away. His hands lifting her arms and placing the around his neck as he rested his arms around her waist.

He lifted her body up and carried her to the Hokage bedroom within the tower. There was no fight within Hotaru, she had wanted this for some time. "You were his spy, he played me using you steal information!" Naruto angry thought as he pinned her hands to the bed. Naruto hid his anger and only showed lust to Hotaru. Hotaru could only respond back to Naruto with moans of pleasure. "Are you sure about this?" Hotaru nervously asked. Naruto had given her a moment to rest as he locked the Hokage bedroom door. "If you want to go, then you can go but I know I want you and there's nothing that can change that". Naruto replied.

Hotaru casted her shirt to the side exposing her undergarments. "The end justifies the means". Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hotaru. Naruto slowly walked up to the bed as he removed his shirt and threw it to the side. "You don't want this?" Naruto replied as he kissed her lips. Hotaru pulled Naruto to her as they began to tear each other clothes off. Naruto woke up before Hotaru, they had spent the better part of two hours in heated passion. "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause, to use their own knowledge against them". Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the door in front of him. He recited those words to himself as he sat at the edge of Hokage's bed within the tower.

"What did Sasuke want you to do, what is his end goal?" Naruto pondered to himself as he began to think how to turn Hotaru against Sasuke. Hinata popped into his mind, he remembered the look of fear in her eyes. "She was afraid I was going to leave her?" Naruto thought to himself. He felt guilty betraying Hinata but it seemed to surface now more than before. His anger made him want to get revenge on Sasuke so much he was willing to hurt Hinata for it. Naruto looked off towards Hotaru sleeping form. "She's beautiful there is no doubt of that, so is my wife". Naruto glumly thought. "Sasuke wants to fracture the clans pitting them against each other?" Naruto was becoming frustrated; he could only remember what had happened in this dream.

A loud knock rang against the door. Naruto got up and finished dressing before he answered the door. Hinata smiled happy to see Naruto. "I just came by to see if you were busy, do you have time we can get some lunch?" Hinata suggested. Naruto opened the door briefly and exited outside. He tried to move fast but Hinata still glimpsed what she could swear was a body on the bed. Naruto noticed immediately how shaken Hinata was. "Let's go before it gets crowded". Naruto extended his hand. Hinata extended her hand and they intertwined their fingers together before they departed. Naruto could see Hinata eyes become teary. "We can go another time if you don't want to?" Naruto suggested.

Hinata shook her head before she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go to my favorite restaurant". Hinata tried to remain strong but she couldn't forget what she saw. As they sat down in the restaurant Naruto realized something. "This was the first time I was with Hotaru, Sasuke betrayal made me think Hotaru betrayed me, it wasn't Hotaru betraying me it was me betraying Hinata". Naruto looked down towards the table. Hinata looked at her finger feeling it, she looked at Naruto and she began to fight back tears. Naruto looked around the restaurant it was filled up almost to capacity. "What's the name of the waitress?" Naruto pointed to the woman. "Her name tag says Yui". Hinata replied. The waitress moved towards noticing their attention. "Yui, we need a refill thank you". Naruto smiled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He could guess already that Hinata was hurting but he had to pretend he didn't know. Hinata extended her hand to Naruto resting in on his. She fought back tears as they threatened to overwhelm her if she let a single tear fall. "I can't remember the last time we went out". Hinata mumbled. "It's been too long?" Naruto questioned. Hinata nodded. "I'm so happy we have time to spend together, I was feeling bad earlier but I don't want that to get in the way now". Hinata replied. Naruto could see her fighting herself for control. Naruto pulled her to him resting her against his lap. His arms wrapped around her. "Well we are together now". Naruto whispered to her ear.

"But for how long?" Hinata whispered. "As long as we need". Naruto replied. Hinata looked up at Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Can you give me a truthful answer?" Hinata questioned. Naruto nodded. "Are you bored of me?" Hinata asked. Naruto was taken aback by the question. "Never". Naruto replied. "Why is work so much more important than me?" Hinata replied back. "It's not". Naruto tried to defend himself. "Ever since you became Hokage you've been consumed with your work, then Sasuke came back and it's all you've done". Hinata tears began to fall. "I Just need to deal with that before it gets bigger and …" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before Hinata left him and ran out the restaurant.

Naruto looked off seeing Hinata running out the restaurant. His vision got blurry, he closed his eyes to rub them. When he opened them again he was at the meeting with Sasuke. "How long do you plan on rubbing your eyes Naruto?" Sasuke voice hinted his annoyance. Naruto turned facing Sasuke, he looked around recognizing the place all too well. "The Raikage has already created a force that will march on my territories, do you plan on doing nothing?" Sasuke commented. Naruto walked into his home sober and tired. He had spent the better portion of three hours arguing with Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Hinata voice was low. Naruto walked up the stairs meeting her in the Bedroom. "I'm home". Naruto said out loud. Hinata looked tired and her eyes had bags under them from sleep loss. Hinata nervously walked up to Naruto. Naruto pretended not to notice her sniff his collar, or her face lighting up with happiness at the realization he didn't smell like another she knew. "Was it worth it?" Hinata mumbled. Naruto nodded. "It's always worth it to come home to you". Naruto replied as he hit the bed like a stone.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite_**. One more dream before I can continue the story. Each Dream deals with a part of Naruto. Hinata dream was about how far he would go to get what he wanted. Going to end the story with Naruto and Ino as the final pairing. I Don't know how to write a harem, otherwise I would for my readers. It's a lot harder than I thought It was. Seen at least a dozen harem Animes but it seems easier than it actually is to write one. Next chapter the ending to Ino's dream.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A Time for renewal_**

Three weeks later at a small village…... Hinata and Ino stood over Naruto as he laid on the ground. "The Kyuubi chakra should heal any wound he has". Hinata whispered to herself. Ino looked at Hinata's face sensing they both held the same idea. "What happened?" Shikamaru voice showed his concern. "Naruto was injured in a fight, but his wounds haven't healed yet it's been at least twenty minutes". Ino replied back. "How?" Shikamaru questioned it. Hinata watched as Shikamaru's hand hovered over Naruto face hesitating to touch it. "We need a medic". Hinata voice while low seemed to reach both of them as they both nodded. "Who did he fight?" Both Hinata and Ino both looked at themselves. "We think it was Orochimaru". They're voices in sync.

It was something unreal, something unnerving the feeling Hinata and Ino felt. For three straight weeks, Naruto had ignored them and refused to talk bent solely on reaching Sasuke. Both Ino and Hinata knew it was more than that, they could see it in the way he looked at them, the way he would avoid the questions they asked or others asked for them. Naruto had seen something or dreamed of something that made him fearful of doing something drastic. Hinata own anxiety at the thought of Naruto dying overwhelmed her, it was pushed down on her even more as a part of her knew she was close to winning Naruto finally over. Ino locked eyes with the doctor they had found. "How bad is it". Ino voice cracked. The doctor was a young woman with fiery red hair, but was surprisingly young.

But it was easy to see she knew what she was doing by the way she moved. With grace, class, and a strength Ino had only seen Tsunade possess. Ino eyes stared sternly into the doctors eyes to get the answers she needed to know. "The Tailed beast's chakra and healing factor has been suppressed, which is why he was so sternly injured. Ino eyes focused on the doctor, willing her to say the sentence she was holding back. "Just say it". Ino voice boomed her hands covered her mouth. "Amaru the patient is awake". A nurse informed Amaru before scurrying off. "The patient has shown he is strong without the tailed beasts power". Amaru commented with her back still turned to Ino. Ino began to wipe tears away from her face a happy smile formed. Amaru didn't return the smile which caused Ino heart to drop. "There was a fracture to his skull…." Amaru quickly informed.

Each one in the group took the news differently. Ino went to the inn they were staying at and locked herself in her room. Shikamaru blamed himself profusely for not being there to defend Naruto their Hokage from Danger all because he was furious at Naruto for what he did to Ino. Choji and Tenten tried to reach out to Ino but couldn't get past the door while they themselves felt they lost an old friend like they did with Neji. Kiba held Hinata as the first round of tears hit her eyes but what moved him was the fact she was quiet. Hinata didn't say a work she didn't have words for herself let alone another. Kiba like rest visited the first week after the news was revealed hoping to see a change for the good. But it was as if they lost Naruto, that he had died and the one they vested was imposter who looked like Naruto but only held the memories of someone who was born a week ago, everything that had to do with his friends had disappeared only his training remained, and even that was limited to up to the day he became a Genin.

Shikamaru entered the hospital after his morning walk, it had become a daily habit to visit Naruto and try to make him remember. The green walls and the nurses had become a familiar sight but they're familiarity was followed by the terrible circumstance that had caused their meeting. Shikamaru stopped right before the door to Naruto's room, finding Hinata stand guard over it. Shikamaru found himself in-between thought as to how to talk to Hinata. They had not had the best relationship and when Naruto betrayed Ino's trust it only made it worse. Shikamaru searched Hinata face for her eyes to see if she knew he was there. Both Ino and Hinata had fallen into a pit of sorrow that had drained them of their need to be human. They didn't even seem to need to eat or talk, only knowing they would see Naruto held them together gave them a reason to leave their rooms.

"Have you ever wondered if you could start over again and have a new first impression would you take that chance to do it right?" Hinata eyes turned to Shikamaru finally acknowledging his presence. Shikamaru looked up almost in a dazed moment having found he had begun to stare off into wall not daring to move past Hinata and enter the room to see Naruto without her "Permission". "What?" Shikamaru muttered half in-between thoughts. Hinata moved towards Shikamaru taking quick steps, steps that made Shikamaru see she hadn't been weak and tired but just appeared so from the bags that had taken shape under her eyes.

Moving towards his leaning form that was rested against the back of the door Hinata confidence seemed renewed gaining strength from her realization. "Did you ever wish you could start over with someone, make that first impression better and finally have a chance to redeem yourself to THEM". Hinata burst into tears so suddenly it hit Shikamaru like a truck. Shikamaru could see the act she used to hide her broken spirit finally for what it was. "You wished you could start over with Naruto, to make a new impression, now you blame yourself". Shikamaru held a broken look in his eyes but it just masked his own look of regret. Shikamaru understood Hinata better than anyone else in their group and he knew it.

"I wished this, I didn't mean…...". Hinata fell to her knees. Shikamaru quickly grabbed Hinata, held her in his arms as they both sat on the cold floor both looking into the room. "Everyone who ever lived wishes they could take back the hands of time and start over but you can't blame yourself for this, none of should it was his fault". Shikamaru voice softened trying to stay strong himself as he was racked with guilt. "You both love him and now because I wasn't there at his side, I made Ino lose him all over and you lost him to". Shikamaru whispered to Hinata trying to not scream against his instincts. Amaru walked up behind them and make her presence known. Shikamaru and Hinata got to their feet and awaited the Amaru to speak.

"He has lost his memory but if you could find the poisoned used against Naruto, there's a chance we could restore his memory using the poison to create an antidote." Amaru tried to sound hopeful. "An antidote that restores memories?" Shikamaru tried not to sound skeptical but his voice betrayed him. Hinata felt the same skepticism. "How would removing the poison that suppressed his healing ability solve his memory issues". Hinata voice was harsh and loud. Amaru took a step back. "Don't just toss hope out there, give us a reason to hope again" Hinata wanted to scream but she restrained herself. "You shouldn't lose hope, Naruto wouldn't for any of you". Amaru replied back. Hinata eyes became wild and enraged. "What would you know of Naruto?" Hinata fired back.

Shikamaru put his hand on Hinata shoulder which was met by Hinata's glaring eyes. "She's right Naruto wouldn't rest if there was a small chance". Shikamaru commented. Amaru stepped closer. "The poison suppresses the tailed beast within, so if you remove it that tailed beast might have the power to restore Naruto memories as he lives within Naruto, having also experienced those same memories." Amaru replied back. Hinata pushed past Amaru and left. "Did". Amaru commented. "You gave her hope; she just went to relay the information to the one other person who needs it to". Shikamaru thanked Amaru before following Hinata's path out the hallway only to find Amaru voice stopping him. "Take Naruto with you, every interaction with the group will bolster the chances of his memory being restored". Amaru yelled.

Please comment, Review, and Favorite. It's been a while since I posted a chapter as I didn't know where to go with it. So I decided if I was to continue the story I would start off in a neutral place where I could revisit the characters and start almost a new while still having the history behind them.


End file.
